


One-shots

by Virginia_Blue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: A series of BlackHill one-shots based on various prompts I receive or ideas I come up with. Each chapter is unrelated, and they deal with very different topics and themes.Fluff is possible, smut is inevitable.





	1. "Down" by Marian Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a BlackHill fic based on "Down" by Marian Hill. I recommend listening to it, but here are a couple of snippets from it anyway:
> 
> "Didn't even really wanna go  
> But if you get me out, you get a show  
> There's so many bodies on the floor, so  
> Baby, we should go and add some more"
> 
> "Every single thing is feeling right  
> Started as a quiet Friday night  
> I don't really think that we should fight this  
> What if we don't stop until it's light?"

“We’re not doing this here.” She moaned as I blew her red hair out of the way and trailed my tongue along the shell of her ear, pulling her hips back to meet mine.

I chuckled low in my throat. “Babe, I told you what you were getting into by bringing me here tonight. And besides,” my hand trailed across the taut muscles of her stomach, coaxing another moan from her, “it doesn’t sound like you actually object.”

“You-” her voice was shaking from the effort to bite back another moan. “You didn’t even want to come here tonight.”

I suddenly and sharply bit into her neck, making her release a startled cry that was swept away by the blaring music of the club. “But you did.” I kissed the spot I had just bitten, smirking when I saw it already bruising. “And I told you, if you take me out you’ll get a show.” My hand was inching lower, closer to the waistband of her sinfully tight leather pants. 

Her hips bucked forward of their own accord, her body aching for friction. “What happened to our quiet Friday night?”

I slipped my hand inside of her waistband, sliding down until my thumb made contact with the bundle of nerves that had her throwing her head back against my shoulder and crying out my name. “Gods, you’re going to be the death of me” I whispered in her ear.

“Me?” She panted, grinding her hips down against my hand. “I think that should be my line-” she let out a very undignified, but remarkably adorable, squeak as I entered her with two fingers.

“What if anyone sees?” Her mind struggled to think rationally. 

“Mmm, then I guess they’ll get a show.” I picked up the pace of my thrusts, driving her rapidly toward her climax. 

She moaned loudly, the sound travelling through me and pooling between my legs. “Fuck, that’s hot. Come on babe, scream for me.” I planted a kiss in the hollow behind her ear before whispering in it. “I want everyone to see you coming undone.”

She reached down and tightly held my hand against her center, using the heel of my hand to hit her clit. “This is..” She was panting harder now… “extremely unprofessional.”

Her other hand reached up and gripped the back of my neck, her nails leaving red lines as they raked across the soft flesh. 

“Fuck professional” I all but growled.

Those words were all it took to send her over the edge, and she slammed her back into my front and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her nails dug further into my neck, drawing blood as her body spasmed through her orgasm. 

As her breathing evened out, I kissed her cheek and murmured into her ear. “Are you glad you convinced me to come out now?”

“If I had known that club dancing turned the esteemed Director Hill into a horny teenager, I would have convinced you to come out a long time ago.”

I hummed mildly in agreement. “And if I had known how hot having an audience made the notorious Black Widow, I would’ve fucked you in public a long time ago.”

“Oh God, I’ve unlocked a monster, haven’t I?”

\---

“Would either of you care to explain to me why I had to issue very convincing last minute threats to three separate tabloids to keep them from running these photos?”

Nick Fury plopped a stack of pictures onto the table in front of me and Natasha.

The one on top wasn’t the best quality picture, but it still clearly showed Natasha crying out and me with a hand down her pants.

Natasha spoke first. “Ah, yes. You see, we were testing the surveillance in that particular club.”

“Testing the surveillance,” Nick spoke in a monotone.

“Yes, of course. Surveillance.” I tried and failed to hide a smirk.

Nick sighed, sensing that he was in over his head. “Just...give me a heads up next time you “test the surveillance” of a club, would you? That way threats can be issued a bit earlier.”

Natasha picked up the stack of photos and slid them into her bag. I rolled my eyes, willing to bet that at least one of those would end up on our fridge, or framed on our wall.

“You’ll be the first to know.”

\---

Six days later.

“Is this, like, our new thing?” She pulled me down next to her on the love seat, unable to stand anymore. 

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Yes, I think it is.”

“Oh my God, I was right. Monster.” She glared at me, and effect ruined by her smudged lipstick and flushed skin.

“And you love it.” She couldn’t argue with that. 

“Hmm. You’re right. But the question now is...are you going to text Nick or should I?” Her smile was mischievous.

I laughed loudly, remembering Natasha’s promise for him to be the first to know, and decided to spare him whatever graphic message she was planning. “I’ll do it.”

Sliding my phone out of my back pocket, I opened a secure communication and texted Nick. “Hill and Widow, tested surveillance at Stark’s fundraiser.”

Two seconds later. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

Another two seconds. “You know what, don’t answer that. Advanced threats will be issued.”

I was about to slide my phone back into my pants when it buzzed again. “Have fun.” Smirking, I showed the last one to Nat.

“Did our boss just tell us to have fun fucking in the middle of Tony Stark’s fundraiser?”

“I think he did.”

“Well,” she perched herself sitting sideways on my lap and made quick work of my button and zipper with one hand. “I would hate to disobey a direct order.”

I moaned as her fingers started moving. “I love Friday night.”


	2. Antisocial Personality Disorder Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sociopath/psychopath Natasha describes her obsession with Maria Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be remiss if I didn't mention chesire_carrol's "The Anti-Heroine." My all time favorite fic, and when I got this prompt I immediately pulled my inspiration from it.

I was the only real person in life. Everyone else existed in two dimensions, in shades of muted grey, in pale facsimiles of people. They were nothing to me. Pawns to be used, puppets to play with, background characters in the story of my life. Everyone was utterly inconsequential.

Until they weren’t.

She came into my life and ignited it with color. Bright, vivid color that seeped into the cracks of my skin and burned away the grey that surrounded me. She was three dimensional, she was bright, she was indescribably magnetic. 

She was mine. 

Every touch of hers ignited a fire I had never felt. Every glance seared crimson into my soul. With everyone else it was mundane, it was forced. The pleasantries exchanged, the smiles faked, the writhing in the streets unfulfilling. 

But with her it was different.

It was new and exciting and otherworldly. A simple kiss painted my world with colors and dimensions I had never even fathomed existed. I wanted to consume her, to break her bones and suck the marrow into my very soul. I wanted to absorb her, to make her scream my name, to devour her until not a single atom existed outside of me.

I wanted to own her. 

I wanted to condense the two of us into one pinprick, one singular moment in space, until we exploded in the most violent spattering of color the world had ever seen. We would paint the world in blood, flood the streets in the masterpiece of our love. 

And she knew it.

I put up no pretense around her. I dropped my human mask, and she relished in the monster underneath. I scratched and clawed and bit and bruised her perfect flesh. I covered her in lines of blood and was only satisfied when she couldn’t sit still during her security meetings. I marked her as mine, because she was. 

Maria Hill belonged to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt ideas you think I should explore, just drop me a line in the comments or in my inbox.


	3. Half Goddess Half Hell- Nikita Gill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble based on Nikita Gill's words: 
> 
> "She wears strength and darkness equally well. The girl has always been half goddess half hell."

The first time I saw the Black Widow, she was bathed in blood. 

A knife in each hand, she didn’t even move as his arterial spray covered her from head to toe. 

Turning to me, she smiled predatorily, teeth glinting white from the center of her red streaked face. Her green eyes gleamed in triumph.

She was bathed in blood. And she loved it. 

I lowered my gun and stood, transfixed. I watched her slice arteries and break necks, stab through eyes and bite off flesh. She was a whirlwind of destruction, an angel of death.

She was hell, and I was damned from the moment my eyes met hers. 

\---

The first time I saw Natasha, she was a vision in green.

Her hair perfectly coiffed, her makeup expertly done, she worked the room with an aristocratic ease.

Turning to me, she smiled sweetly, her pink lips turned up at the corners. Her green eyes lovingly held my own.

She was adored, envied, desired. And she loved it. 

I set down my wine glass and stood, transfixed, as she made her way over to me. I watched her weave through the crowd, dispatching would be suitors with a mere smile. She was a siren, an angel of temptation. 

She was heaven, and I was doomed to spend an eternity of worship at this goddess’s shrine.


	4. Soul Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soul mark AU where the first words your soulmate speak to you are tattooed on your skin. But twist-- soulmates have a biological need to begin to consummate their bond within the first five minutes of bonding (or the first five minutes of both reaching the age of maturity if bonded as children).
> 
> So...yeah. Soul mark smut coming your way.

“You brought an assassin here?” The woman pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. 

“Yes sir.” Clint answered promptly. So, this woman was obviously in charge. Interesting. 

“You brought a notorious Russian assassin onto the god damned helicarrier. Fucking hell, Barton. This is going to be a paperwork nightmare.” 

Despite finding this woman intriguing, and more than a bit attractive, I decided that I wasn’t a fan of being talked about like an object. I waved my hands the best I could, what with them being shackled and all, and said “Hi, notorious Russian assassin here. I am capable of speech, you know.”

My smirk faded as the woman whipped her head in my direction and met my eyes. She had the most intense expression I had ever seen on a person’s face, and having it directed at me was both intimidating and strangely exhilarating. I had no idea what to make of it, until she opened her mouth and spoke my words.

“Fuck me.” She breathed out in a harsh breath of exasperation, as though imagining the increasing pile of paperwork that awaited her. 

“I mean, I’m going to have to now. Not that I mind in the slightest.” I looked her up and down and winked. “Though come on, what kind of mark is “fuck me”? You do realize I’ve had that written on me since the day you were born, right?”

Clint looked between the two of us, and suddenly it clicked. “Oh my god. Oh my god. You two are… oh my god.” He ran his hand through his hair and started looking around, taking in the very public hangar bay they were standing in. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

The woman grimaced and bit out, “Agent Barton, control yourself!”

“But- but-” Clint broke off as the woman levelled a glare at him. “Yes, Commander Hill.”

I was loving this. “Commander…” I let the word roll seductively off my tongue as I stood up and began making my way toward her. Stopping about a meter in front of her, I smiled. “I like a woman with power.”

Commander Hill’s eyes darkened as she looked at me, clearly having a battle with our biological imperative to claim our mate. With the physical need she had to claim me. 

I smirked again. That’s not a battle I could let her win. 

Popping my restraints with ease (really, did they think restraints could hold me?) I slowly closed the gap between myself and my mate. I reached out and grazed my hand across her cheek, and she quickly sucked in a breath as she battled her desperate need. 

Looking into her eyes, I saw the exact moment she gave up. “Agent Barton,” she growled, “initiate Bond Protocol and close down this hangar bay. Quickly.”

Clint looked terrified and squeaked out a “Yes sir!” before sprinting toward the door. 

I was vaguely aware of him sounding the alarm, and of the dozen or so crew members rushing past us out of the bay, but honestly I was too lost in Commander Hill’s hungry expression to care much. I bared my teeth at her and ran my tongue from canine to canine, relishing in the way she moaned. 

Before I knew what was happening, and before everyone was even out of the bay, she shoved me back against the side of the jet I had just exited. My breath left me in a rush as my back slammed into the cool steel, but I quickly gasped it all back in as she wedged her thigh between my legs and pushed.

This was absolutely delicious. “Mmm. As much as I love the title, Commander…” I ground myself against her leg and let out a groan, “I feel like I should probably get your name before I fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.”

She narrowed her eyes at my not so subtle insinuation that I would top her. I had absolutely no intention of doing so for this first consummation, as I was actually quite enjoying her aggression, but I still wanted to rile her up.

As she snaked her hand in my hair and yanked, hard, I knew I succeeded. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, “My name is Commander Maria Hill. And you,” I whimpered as she tugged even harder, “belong to me.”

Oh fuck I had never been so turned on in my life. I was dripping wet, my body knowing that we only had precious moments before I needed her inside me. She must have felt the same thing, because she snaked her other hand between our bodies and into my waistband.

In one swift motion she entered me with three fingers, biting hard into my neck at the same time. That alone was almost enough to make me come, but I held off, wanting to enjoy the feeling of her.

She set a relentless pace, our biology not allowing for anything else during the consummation. My back slammed into the side of the jet over and over, and I wrapped one leg around her waist to give her a better angle. 

Edging closer to my orgasm, I pulled her mouth off of my neck, wanting to see her face. She leaned back and looked at me, and my god she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her lips were red with my blood, and I had a sudden overwhelming urge to taste it.

Leaning forward and capturing her in a searing kiss, I tasted the coppery tang of my blood and moaned. She dominated my mouth with hers-- taking what she wanted as she mapped out my mouth with her tongue. 

Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more, she started circling my clit with her thumb and I fell over the edge. 

Now, I had been with a lot of men and women in my time, but nothing compared to the sheer ecstasy that was that moment. As wave after wave of bliss crashed over me, I slammed my head against the side of the jet and released an ear splitting shout. She rode me down gently, peppering sweet kisses along my face and neck the entire time. 

Just as I came back to reality, I felt my mark burning on my left side and saw the words peeking out from under her sleeve glow a bright blue. She felt it too, because she whispered “it’s happening” and clung to me tighter. 

The burning reached an unbearable point and we both grunted in pain. I buried my face in her neck, biologically knowing what to do despite never being told. I opened my mouth and bit down as hard as I could, tasting blood instantly. 

As she shouted “Nat!” and held my head to her neck, willing me to bite harder, the burning faded and the glowing stopped. Releasing her neck, I leaned my head back and looked at the woman in front of me. 

Face red from exertion, panting hard, with blood smearing her chin and my teeth marks imprinted on her flesh, I had truly never seen anything so breathtaking. She smiled softly at me and ran her thumb over my lips, before saying “we should undo the lockdown now, huh?”

Looking down and grabbing the zipper of her jumpsuit between my thumb and forefinger, I slowly started pulling it down. “Well...I can think of a few other things we could do instead.”

I trailed kisses down her chest and stomach as each inch of skin was revealed with tantalizing slowness, and smirked against her hip when I felt her shrugging out of the top of her jumpsuit. I harshly pulled down her jumpsuit as soon as it was free of her arms, ripping it off of her body in the process.

She whined as I tossed away the ruined suit, but I just laughed and said “I’ll buy you another one.”

Any other protest she had was washed away as I hooked her leg over my shoulder and turned us so her bare back was against the jet. Wasting no time, I put my face between her legs and started licking and sucking like my life depended on it. 

She tugged on my hair. She raked her nails across my shoulders and screamed profanities. I let her squirming and screaming guide me in my ministrations, and after what could have been a minute or an hour, I felt her start to spasm underneath my tongue.

As she lost the ability to stand from the force of her orgasm, I removed her leg from my shoulder and gently lowered her to the ground. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up again, “This is going to be so much paperwork.”

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. “Worth it?”

She turned her head and captured my lips, kissing me soundly. Pulling back she muttered “So worth it.”

\---

When Maria finally radioed Clint an hour later asking for two new jumpsuits, a first aid kit, and discretion, both of us were thoroughly sated.


	5. Dom!Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dom!Maria
> 
> Short drabble about Dom!Maria from Natasha's POV.

Color?

The only word you ever spoke during these sessions, it conveyed everything I knew you couldn’t say. 

Color meant I love you, and I hate you. It meant I want you to scream and bleed, and I need you to be safe. Color was a question that balanced the two halves of your person-- the half that relished in my pain and the half that wanted to kiss it away. Color meant fear. Your fear of the monster inside one day becoming too much, of one day making you lose me. 

Green. 

The only response I ever gave, it conveyed everything you knew I couldn’t say.

Green meant need, and fear. It meant I am terrified of what you’re about to do, and I trust you enough to let you do it anyway. Green meant I want you to hurt me until you stop hurting inside. It meant I agree to let you do anything and everything-- to bruise me and bite me and beat me and break me-- as long as I don’t lose you. 

Color?

Your face a mask of apathy, your eyes a swirling storm of rage and lust. You are a commander, a director, a master. And you never let me forget it. 

Green.

My voice clear, calm. For someone with hair as red as mine, who would’ve thought that green would consume my every thought?


	6. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A wrong number text goes oh so well. (bonus points if Nat sends Maria dirty texts/pictures while Maria is in a meeting)

Maria had faced seemingly insurmountable odds and still come out on top. She had taken countless lives, and had saved even more. She rose through the ranks of SHIELD when nobody thought she could, and had ruled at Fury’s side with an iron fist and strategic vision. And yet, in this moment, Maria Hill thought she would certainly die.

“As you can see from these projections, our office supply overhead is…” the man’s words droned on and on in agonizing torture. This was the third brief of the day and Maria still had five more to listen to. She kept her face neutral, but inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was one of the best field agents SHIELD had ever seen, and here she was, listening to a man drone on about the cost of paper. It was cruel.

Maria felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and no longer caring if she appeared rude, she pulled it out and checked it, praying for some type of emergency to pull her away from this day from hell. She furrowed her brows and looked at the screen, which said:

1 New Message, from Unknown Number.

Curious as to who would be texting her, Maria pressed her thumb to the phone and unlocked it. Tapping on the message icon, she very nearly lost her poker face when she read the message. Nearly. 

“Hey pretty lady, want to sit on my face? I’m in town and bored as hell.”

While Maria was debating whether to even respond, another text came in. 

“Oh shit, this is totally the wrong number.”

Maria waited, no longer giving the presenter any of her attention.

“Sorry about that. Though if you’re a pretty lady and want to sit on my face, the offer still stands. (;”

Maria nearly cracked a smile at that, but being the super spy she is she only typed out a short response. 

“What’s your name?”

Ten seconds later. “Natalie.”

Another ten seconds later. “What about you? Or should I just keep calling you pretty lady?”

“Hmm. I quite like that code name, actually. I think that’s exactly how you should address me.” Maria couldn’t believe herself. Was she actually flirting? With a stranger? In the middle of a brief? These presenters must be driving her slowly insane.

“Pretty lady it is.”

“So, pretty lady, wyd?”

Deciding that there was no harm in continuing to play this game, Maria replied “About to bash my brains in. This meeting is boring af.”

“Ooh, it’s a good thing I texted you then.”

“Why is that?”

Maria’s phone buzzed again and she looked down, reading “1 New Picture Message.”

Not knowing what to expect, Maria tentatively unlocked her phone and opened the message. She was thoroughly unable to keep her poker face this time and started coughing to cover up her sharp intake of breath. 

As everyone glanced at her in concern, she merely grabbed her glass of water and waved at them to continue. When the man continued talking about paper clips or whatever it was that he was on now, Maria let herself look back down at her phone. 

Staring up at her from her phone screen were the words “So I can distract you…” followed by a picture of a very naked, very attractive woman from the neck down. Maria felt her body flush and tried not to choke again.

“Holy shit you can’t do that to me without warning. I just choked in the middle of my meeting.”

“Hahaha, oh that’s fantastic. Like what you see then?”

Maria gulped. This woman didn’t know who she was, so what was the harm in keeping this up? “You could say that. Though I was a bit disappointed not to see the face I’ll be sitting on.”

“Damn pretty lady, you know how to play. But so do I. (;”

“You have to work to see this face.”

Of course she did. Maria seriously considered cutting her losses and going back to her boring meeting, but when she glanced up and saw yet another pie chart she knew she was riding this out to the end. 

Opening her pictures, she knew exactly the one she was going to send. One of her lovers a few months back had taken a picture of Maria lying naked in bed with a sheet wrapped around her legs and a pillow over her face. She was actually quite fond of the picture, even though the lover had been otherwise unremarkable. 

Sending the picture along with the words “Work, you say?” Maria sat back and gazed unseeing at the power point, waiting for a response. When her phone buzzed less than a minute later, she looked down quickly and smirked at the response.

“Excuse me while I go change my underwear.”

Then another text, “Goddamn pretty lady, pretty doesn’t even begin to describe your body. Though I would like to see your face too.”

Maria glanced up when she noticed everyone in the room start to stand and move toward the door, and realizing the brief was blessedly over she started making her way down the hall to her next brief. 

Walking into the conference room for her security briefing, Maria took the seat at the head of the table, facing the screen. Pulling out her phone, Maria typed a message as people started walking into the room. Glancing up and watching as Natasha Romanoff filed in last, Maria smiled inwardly. Natasha gave zero fucks and was always entertaining to have in a brief, even if it was extremely unprofessional.

Sending off the words “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Maria sat back and watched as the presenter began. Within a minute it was painfully clear that he would be as boring as the last three, so Maria allowed her attention to wander to the rest of the room. 

Most people were trying to pay attention and stay awake (even if some of them were failing), but Natasha wasn’t even pretending. She was playing on her phone, and as Maria watched, she held her phone at arm’s length and started taking selfies. 

Amused in spite of herself, Maria watched as the presenter grew more and more red as he watched Natasha blatantly disregard his presentation. Finally having enough, he spoke up “Excuse me, Agent Romanoff. Please pay attention!”

Natasha smirked in his direction, not lowering her phone at all, and said “No, I think I’ll pass.”

The man glanced at Maria helplessly and said “Director Hill, please.”

Maria, feeling tired from sitting in briefs all day and a bit reckless from flirting with a stranger, simply met his eyes and said “It’s your brief, agent. If your audience isn’t captivated, well, there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Natasha snorted and went back to playing on her phone, selfie session over it would seem.

The agent spluttered for a minute and then continued with his presentation, trying not to appear too hurt by Maria’s dismissal. Just then, Maria’s phone buzzed and she looked down excitedly, seeing “1 New Picture Message.”

Opening her phone and clicking on the message she was certain her heart stopped when she saw the face staring back at her. Natasha Romanoff’s smirking face, surrounded by a halo of soft light that covered her SHIELD uniform, was on Maria’s phone screen.

Maria had been flirting with the Black Widow. Maria had sent a naked picture to Natasha Fucking Romanoff. Shit. 

Realizing that she was in too far to back out now, Maria typed a response. “Fuck.”

Taking a moment to compose herself, Maria kept typing. “You know, I’m not sure if I should be angry that you’re compromising security by sending pictures of yourself to a stranger in the middle of a security meeting...but honestly I kind of appreciate the irony.” 

Maria held her phone under the table and hit send, keeping an eye on Natasha from the corner of her eye. Natasha became very still and darted her eyes around the room before she smirked and started typing. 

Placing her phone on her laptop and out of sight of Natasha, Maria opened her message and read “Well damn. Who would’ve thought that pretty lady worked for SHIELD? There are six women in the room right now...which one are you?”

Maria once again considered backing out and pretending this entire exchange hadn’t happened, but before she could think too hard about it her fingers started typing of their own accord. 

“The only one who can kick your ass.”

Natasha scoffed, and a second later, “Nobody can kick my ass.”

Maria smirked as she hit send, remembering the time she beat Natasha on the combat course “Pretty sure the Deputy Director of SHIELD can.”

Natasha dropped her phone on the table and whipped her head around to look at Maria, who kept staring straight ahead as though nothing were happening. But when Natasha loudly said “No fucking way” in the middle of the meeting, Maria couldn’t help but to smirk a bit, giving herself away.

The presenter looked pleadingly at Natasha, and she rolled her eyes and said “Yeah, yeah. Just keep presenting.” She picked up her phone from where she dropped it and started furiously typing. 

“You mean to tell me that I’ve been flirting with Maria Hill all morning? That I sent a naked picture to Maria Hill?”

“Holy shit, that Maria Hill sent a naked picture to me?”

Maria tried to start typing a response, but it was pointless as Natasha’s texts kept rolling in.

“Omg this is perfect.”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to bend you over your desk and fuck you senseless?

“To rip your hair out of that tight bun and pull it, hard?”

Maria squirmed in her seat, a movement Natasha clearly saw.

“How many hours I’ve spent fucking you in my mind while stuck in briefs like this?”

“You have no idea the door you just opened, pretty lady.”

Finally able to type and send a message, Maria responded “This is all highly unprofessional, Agent.”

Natasha looked over at Maria, who met her eyes for the first time and smirked. 

Natasha replied with “You know what else is going to be unprofessional? Me ripping that uniform off of you with my teeth and fucking you in your office while agents walk around right outside the doors.”

Maria had to bite back a moan when she read that message, and Natasha smiled widely as she saw her face flush red. 

Natasha kept up a string of very graphic descriptions of what she was going to do to Maria throughout the rest of the meeting, and Maria had to use all of her willpower to sit still and keep her breathing under control. 

When the meeting finally ended 30 minutes later, Maria rose unsteadily to her feet and schooled her mask back in place. Turning to Natasha, she said “Agent Romanoff, come with me. There are a few things in my office that need your attention.”

Natasha grinned wickedly and said “Of course, Director.”

And if Maria later had to clear the surveillance footage from two different elevators and three hallways between the conference room and her office, well, that was a small concern.


	7. Reprogramming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natasha goes up to the roof every night during her reprogramming, trying to make herself jump but being unable to. Because Maria.
> 
> Trigger warning: suicidal ideation

From my vantage point up high I can see it all. The midnight blue sky is all that stands between me and the moon, and the roof is all that holds me above the teeming throngs of humanity. 

Up here, nothing can touch me. I am surrounded by darkness. No flashlight, no phone, nothing. Up here I am separate from my story. I am not the Black Widow, I am not Natalia, I am not anything. 

Here, I can grab hold of the thread the fates wove for me and cast it aside for just a moment. A moment of rebellion against the tapestry of life. A singular moment of bliss.

I feel the hot summer wind on my face and long for it to whisk me away, to surround me and fill me, to buoy me up above the lights that govern our lives. But I know this is temporary. 

This moment, this beautiful moment that holds infinity in the palm of its hand, is limited. My boots will once again take on weight if I decide to descend from the building. As the lights of the quad grow closer the thread will reattach and I will increase in weight until I carry the burden of all of my past deeds on my back. Until I drown in the blood pouring from my ledger. Until the shrinks are in my head again, making me remember things that I worked so hard to forget. 

I dream of a time when I can finally climb high enough, stay dark for long enough, that I discard that thread forever. When I can allow the wind to carry me away into the night, unseen by anyone or anything, refusing to be sucked down into the dregs of humanity. 

When I can finally bring myself to take that last step over the edge. No more shrinks, no more ledger, no more blood. When I can evaporate from existence, surrounded by the sweet nothingness that exists beyond time, beyond light. 

But that means no more Maria. I take a step away from the edge. 

Maria. The woman who believes in me, who knows my past and doesn’t run from it, who is kind to me without incentive, who kisses me like I’m an angel and not the devil. If I take that step, if I cut that thread forever and float away into the nothingness beyond existence, then that means no more Maria. 

And I can’t imagine an existence without Maria.

So I turn around and walk away. As I move closer to the lights I feel the weight pulling me down. I feel the blood lapping at my ankles, rising an inch higher every time I take a step. The memories so carelessly unearthed by the shrinks play on a loop in my head. The fire burning, the gunshots ringing, the children screaming. Pain floods my every pore, courses through my bloodstream like molten lava and leaves ash in its wake.

But those memories, those horrible memories from my past, aren’t alone. Now I remember Maria laughing in my ear and it’s like a thousand bells chiming. I feel Maria’s hands mapping my body, her lips on my neck, her nails on my back. I hear Maria’s whispered “I love you.”

She loves me. An angel loves a monster, and somehow, some way, that’s enough to pull me back from the ledge every night. 

It’s enough to force me through another day of torture, to make me endure another day of having my mind pulled out and put back in over and over again until I don’t know where the Widow ends and I begin. 

Because an angel loves a monster. And maybe, just maybe, the monster loves her back.


	8. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natasha desperately wants to go to Disneyland, but pretends she doesn’t to keep up her badass persona. Maria sees right through her.
> 
> This is mainly fluff.

Natasha Romanoff is a badass, obviously. She is beautiful, dangerous, and was molded by the Red Room to be the perfect assassin. She could make anyone do anything simply by looking at them-- a trait she finds highly useful. Which is why she steadfastly refuses to do anything to damage that badass reputation. No matter how much she wants to sometimes.

The signs were small, but they were there. To the average person they would go by unnoticed, but Maria Hill was not the average person, and she knew Natasha better than anyone.

The first clue came during a conversation in the SHIELD cafeteria. Maria was telling Natasha, Clint, and a few miscellaneous agents about her first time at Disneyland as a kid, which was a rather humorous story full of puke and punching Gaston. 

As everyone was laughing, one of the newer agents turned to Natasha and asked “What about you? Did you do anything crazy your first time at Disneyland?”

Maria knew it was a newer agent because none of the other ones would have dared to speak to Natasha unless spoken to. Natasha looked him in the eye with a serious expression and said “Never been, the Red Room didn’t exactly take us on field trips.” Then, to further drive fear into his heart, she said “When you were playing at Disneyland I was training to kill, and I learned _very_ well.”

Natasha smirked at Clint, seeing as how intimidating new agents was a favorite pastime of theirs, but Maria saw something else in her expression. When Natasha said she had never been to Disneyland, sadness flitted across her expression. It was brief, but Maria had spent too many hours looking at her face not to be able to read it.

As the new agent spluttered and panicked, Maria began to think.

The second sign came during their weekly movie night. It was Maria’s turn to pick, and while she usually went for a good old fashioned Rom Com, she decided to test her latest theory. So when she popped “The Little Mermaid” into the DVD player and settled down next to Natasha on the loveseat, she was paying very close attention to Natasha’s reaction.

The moment the Disney castle flashed onto the screen Natasha’s eyes lit up and her mouth curled into a smile, but when she noticed Maria looking she quickly schooled her expression back into place. Still, it was enough for Maria to know she was right-- Natasha liked Disney. And Natasha mouthing along to “Part of Your World” when she thought Maria wasn’t looking was enough for Maria to formulate a plan. 

She was taking the badass Black Widow to Disneyland, and she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

So later that month when Natasha’s birthday rolled around, Maria handed her a single envelope. Natasha smiled at her as she opened it, but her face froze when she saw the contents. “Are these...Are these Disneyland tickets?” 

Maria, sensing a protest coming, quickly spoke. “Yes, they are. And I know you’re a certified badass and are probably thinking of a million ways to get out of this right now, but I won’t let you. The Red Room ripped your childhood away from you, but they shouldn’t get to ruin your adulthood too.”

Natasha opened her mouth and tried to speak, but Maria spoke louder and didn’t let her. “We’re going to Disneyland. We’re staying in the resort for New Years. We’re going to take pictures with the characters and ride all of the rides and stuff our faces with shitty food and love every single stupid second of it. I don’t care if it’s childish or ruins your badassery or whatever, because it’s fun. And you’re allowed to have fun, Natasha.”

Natasha held the Disneyland tickets in her hand as she listened to Maria’s rant, and for the first time in a long time, she let herself want. She stepped forward and wrapped Maria in a tight hug and whispered “Thank you” into her hair.

Maria chuckled and hugged Natasha back. “You’re welcome, little spider. Now, I believe it’s your night to pick. What are we watching?”

Smiling shyly, Natasha said “Brave?”

Maria laughed. “Somehow I thought Merida would be your favorite. Expert marksman, red hair, badass attitude, probably a lesbian? Makes sense.” 

Maria dodged a pillow lobbed at her by Natasha and grabbed Brave from the shelf, still laughing as she popped it into the DVD player and then settled on the couch with Natasha next to her. 

As the Disney castle appeared on the screen, Natasha squeezed Maria’s hand and curled further into her side. Maria looked down at the mass of red hair on her shoulder and smiled. 

She would give this woman anything. 

\---

January, SHIELD cafeteria: 

“Dude, there’s no way.” A junior agent whispered to his friend.

“I promise you that’s exactly what I saw! I was delivering the 44B forms from engineering to Hill’s office and there was a picture of her and the Black Widow on her desk.”

“Okay, okay. The picture I can see, I mean, they are married. But there is absolutely no way that the Black Widow was wearing a pink shirt and Mickey Mouse ears. That’s just...not possible.”

“Guys,” another junior agent at their table tried to butt in, but was dismissed as the two kept arguing.

“Look, I was shocked too. But I’m only telling you what I saw. I guess the notorious Black Widow isn’t so tough after all.”

“Oh really? Is that what the kids are saying about me these days?” An intimidatingly cold voice spoke from directly behind the two junior agents.

Turning around slowly, they took in the sight of Natasha Romanoff standing with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 

“Um, no ma’am. No, of course not.”

Natasha smirked as the agent flushed in fear and then turned and to the other one and said “That’s not what you seemed to be saying. Tell me, what is this picture that has caused you to doubt my abilities so openly?”

Natasha was fairly certain the agent peed his pants when she gave him her full attention. “We meant no disrespect, ma’am. It’s just that, well...I saw a picture of you at Disneyland on your wife’s desk and you weren’t in uniform and I guess it just threw us off. Ma’am.”

“First of all,” Natasha took a step closer to the seated agents, “ _you_ do not get to refer to her as ‘my wife.’ She has a title that she worked very hard for and a rank higher than all of yours combined, so you will give her the respect she deserves and refer to her as Director Hill. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” they all squeaked simultaneously. 

“Good. Secondly, yes, I spent a lovely New Years with my wife at Disneyland. You see, she thought I should have an experience I missed out on as a child. Because, as you may or may not know, I spent my childhood playing with these,” she pulled a knife out of what seemed like thin air to the agents, “instead of toys.” 

Natasha twirled the knife in a threatening manner. “When you were six and your parents took you to Disneyland for the first time, I was busy racking up my kill count. By the time I was seven I had five. How many people had you killed before you turned seven?”

Not sure if it was a serious question, the agents opened and closed their mouths but said nothing, doing such an accurate charade of a fish that Natasha had to remind herself not to laugh. 

“I thought so. So yes, we went to Disney and thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. But if you think for a moment that I couldn’t kill every person in this room before any of you even had a chance to sound the alarm, well…” she slipped the knife back into whatever hidden place she pulled it out of, “you’d be gravely mistaken.”

Then, smiling like she didn’t just make three junior agents quake in fear, she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

It took five minutes before any of the agents unfroze enough to say anything, and when they did one of them just looked at the other two and asked “Never mention this again?” 

The others gulped and nodded their heads. “Never again.”


	9. Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath play in Maria's office at Stark Industries.
> 
> Super smutty with a dash of kink.

Maria had spent another very taxing morning on Capitol Hill and was relieved to finally get back to her office at Stark Industries. It was a far cry from SHIELD, but the army of lawyers was incredibly beneficial. 

Tossing her jacket onto her desk, she plopped down in the chair and tried to relax for a moment. But for some reason she couldn’t. Maria’s years at SHIELD had honed her instincts, and even though she wasn’t sure exactly what it was, she knew _something_ was off.

Looking around the room, Maria didn’t find anything out of place at first. The furniture was where she left it, the window wasn’t open or broken, even the flowers on her desk were leaning in the vase at the same angles-- so what was off? 

Eyes scanning the door for signs of forced entry, Maria cursed her stupidity when she spotted it. Her door was wide open, but the shadow it made had a slight bulge near the bottom. Looking closer, Maria hastily drew her gun and stood up from her chair. Something was behind the door.

Training her gun on the door, Maria spoke. “You know, I’ve had a very bad day, and I was hoping not to have to kill anyone before lunch. So why don’t you step on out with your hands up and do us both a favor?”

But when Natasha Romanoff stepped out from behind the door looking at her watch and shaking her head, Maria breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her gun. “Natasha! I didn’t expect you today.” Maria stepped around her desk and stopped in front of it. 

Glancing up from her watch, Natasha smirked at Maria. “Not only did you not expect me-- you didn’t see me. It took you over 60 seconds to identify me, and let’s face it, I wasn’t exactly hiding well.” Natasha kicked the door shut and stalked across the room toward Maria, looking entirely too casual in her jeans, tee shirt, and scarf. “You’re not going soft on me, are you Hill?”

Maria grinned, all hard edges and sharp lines. “Maybe I am. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Oh you really shouldn’t have said that.” Natasha closed the last few feet between her and Maria in a blur and shoved her back, hard. Maria was expecting it but still allowed herself to get knocked back into her desk. As Natasha gave her a predator’s smile, Maria allowed herself a moment to think about how they got here.

Maria and Natasha had a complicated relationship. Given their stressful lives and jobs neither of them had initially been looking for a long term commitment, and so it was a bit of a surprise for both of them that three years after the first time they fucked they were still going at it. 

Since SHIELD went down and Natasha went on the run, Maria saw her even less frequently. They texted often-- Natasha had an adorable obsession with memes that always made Maria smile-- but in person contact was limited. Which leads to pent up sexual energy, which leads to Natasha fucking Maria in her office. Not for the first time.

Natasha spread Maria’s legs and stepped between them before attacking her neck with bites and kisses. Maria bucks her hips and grabs the back of Natasha’s head. “You’re going to leave marks.”

Natasha’s response is to bite harder and then pull back and say “Good. They need to know that you belong to me.”

Maria groaned as heat filled her core from Natasha’s possessive statement. Natasha had never been quite so possessive before, but Maria found that she thoroughly enjoyed it. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have her fun. 

“Natasha there are like a thousand warrants out for your arrest. You’re not even supposed to be in this country, let alone this building. If you mark me chances are that people will think someone else is responsible. That someone else got to fuck me.”

Reaching up and circling her fingers lightly around Maria’s throat, Natasha looked into her eyes as she said “Nobody else gets to touch you like me.” She tightened her fingers a bit. “Nobody else gets to kiss you like me.” She tightened her hand some more as she leaned down to give Maria a sloppy kiss. “And absolutely nobody gets to fuck you like me.” She tightened her fingers all the way as she yanked Maria to the edge of the desk with the other hand, placing her hip right against Maria’s center.

Maria’s vision started swimming as she ground down against Natasha’s thigh. Then, just as the blackness started creeping inward, Natasha relaxed her grip. As Maria gasped for breath, Natasha yanked her off the desk before spinning her around and shoving her back face down. 

Natasha then reached into her back pocket and took out a thin silver chain that had an hourglass design in the middle. As Maria was still gasping for breath, Natasha stepped up behind her and leaned over her, effectively pushing her breasts into Maria’s back and making her moan again.

Brushing Maria’s hair to the side, Natasha reached around her neck and fastened the chain in place. Surprised to feel the cool metal, Maria reached up and touched the necklace. A choker, how appropriate. And is that an hourglass?

Natasha kept her hand around Maria’s neck after fastening the choker and started squeezing again. “Now everyone will know you’re mine.” Maria started making gasping breaths and still Natasha kept squeezing. Finally, once again at the perfect time, Natasha released her hand.

This time, however, she stood up abruptly and sharply ordered “Strip.” Natasha walked around to the other side of Maria’s desk and opened up her third desk drawer. Maria struggled to stand and started shakily undoing her buttons, trying to watch what Natasha was doing. 

When Natasha pulled her hand out of the drawer holding a huge dildo, Maria’s eyes narrowed in confusion. She was pretty sure she didn’t keep dildos in her desk. Seeing Maria’s expression, Natasha smirked. “I put in two false bottoms,” she unbuttoned her own pants and revealed a leather harness underneath, “You know I like to be prepared.”

Maria watched as Natasha attached the dildo to the harness and licked her lips at the sight. She most certainly did like to be prepared. As Maria finished stripping and stood waiting for Natasha to make her move, she remembered the first time they had discovered their mutual love of breath play.

They had been fucking for about a month already, and the night started like any other. Natasha showed up to Maria’s apartment, they had a few drinks, and they started sloppily making out on Maria’s couch. 

Natasha pushed Maria back and straddled her before sitting up and breaking the kiss. Natasha started rolling her hips against Maria and slid her hand up to Maria’s neck, staring at the pale expanse of skin and licking her lips. She gently pushed down on the carotid artery with her thumb and dug her nails into the side of Maria’s neck, but quickly pulled her hand away when she heard Maria’s sharp intake of breath. 

Maria had never been choked before, but the feeling of Natasha’s hand on her neck and the look of power and lust in Natasha’s eyes had her more aroused than she had ever been. So, without giving it another thought, she grabbed Natasha’s hand and guided it back to her neck. 

“Please, Nat.”

Hearing Maria beg made Natasha groan, but she knew they were straying into new territory they should be discussing. “Maria, babe. I need you to give me limits before I do this.”

Looking into Natasha’s darkened eyes and flushed face, Maria was both in awe of and impatient about the care Natasha was showing. Moaning and tightening her hand over Natasha’s where it lay on her neck, Maria took a deep breath and tried to clear her head for a minute. What were her limits?

“Only use your hands tonight, and no unconsciousness-- we need to talk before we do that. Stop if I tap you three times. But that’s it. Right now,” she squeezed Natasha’s hand tighter, “I _really_ need you to choke me, Romanoff.” 

Coming back to the present as Natasha stalked toward her like a damn jungle cat, artificial cock bobbing with each step, Maria sucked in a quick gasp, groaning as the air hit her already sore throat. Natasha stepped into her personal space. “I know you’re probably already dripping for me, babe, but we need to make sure this is properly lubed. I wouldn’t want to hurt you…” Natasha smirked at the lie, and Maria smirked along with her.

Reaching up and circling Maria’s neck with her fingers, Natasha gripped tight and pushed Maria onto her knees. Guiding the tip of the dildo to Maria’s lips, Natasha said “Open,” and Maria obeyed. 

Spending a moment swirling her tongue around the head, Maria waited for Natasha to move, and by god did she move. Natasha switched her grip to the back of Maria’s head, and in one fluid motion she drove her length all the way to the back of Maria’s throat, making her gag.

Finding Maria’s gagging delicious, Natasha set a relentless pace of deep, hard thrusts. She rolled her hips expertly, drawing out just far enough for Maria to take a breath before plunging in again. After a few minutes, Natasha stilled her hips with just the head inside Maria’s mouth and said “Take a deep breath, babe. It’s the last one you’re going to get for a while.”

Maria took a deep breath in and trembled in arousal and fear, and then Natasha hilted herself in one motion. It was too hard, too deep, but as Maria started gagging and felt the tears at the corners of her eyes, she knew it was absolutely perfect. 

Alternating between holding still and slowly thrusting, Natasha never pulled out enough for Maria to breath, and never let Maria pull away. Looking down at the powerful woman on her knees crying and gagging in front of her, Natasha was in awe. The sight was beautiful.

Then, just as the blackness reached the center of her field of vision, Maria tapped on Natasha’s leg three times. As soon as she felt Maria’s signal, Natasha pulled out and caught the nearly unconscious, gasping Maria before she hit the floor.

Reaching around her waist, Natasha picked Maria up and leaned her against her desk like before. Maria, still gasping for breath and on the edge of consciousness, moaned in pleasure as she felt Natasha enter her from behind.

Wasting no time, Natasha set a brutal pace and fucked Maria with every ounce of Widow strength and speed she had. She reached underneath Maria and roughly flicked her clit, laughing when Maria screamed her approval and demanded Natasha for “More.”

Happy to oblige, Natasha kept roughly hitting Maria’s clit as she fucked her. Allowing her other hand to rake across Maria’s back, Natasha watched thin red lines appear in satisfaction. Continuing the path upward, Natasha raked her nails along Maria’s left jugular before circling her hand around her throat one final time and squeezing.

Between the fingers around her throat, the dildo embedded in her vagina, and the hand roughly thumbing her clit, Maria was in sensory overload. In a matter of seconds she was screaming Natasha’s name as her body wracked violently from the force of her orgasm.

Slowing her thrusts and loosening her fingers, Natasha rode Maria through her orgasm, trailing kisses down her back the entire time. Natasha pulled out and Maria whimpered at the loss, but Natasha pulled her to her feet and into a tight hug. “You are absolutely perfect, Maria. You are absolutely perfect and you are mine.”

Maria chuckled, wincing at the pain of her throat, and rasped out “You’re claiming me? What does that mean?”

Natasha kissed her throat over a particularly dark bruise and murmured “It means that you’re mine and I’m yours. For as long as we live.”

“Are you...Are you proposing to me?” Maria spit out incredulously. 

It was Natasha’s turn to chuckle now. “I assure you, when I do propose it will be much more romantic than this. What I’m suggesting right now is that we, what do the kids say, DTR?”

“You want to define our relationship. Three years in, why now?”

Natasha sighed and rubbed circles into Maria’s back. “I guess with everything that happened with SHIELD and my global vigilante status...I’m feeling a bit mortal. You’re it for me, Maria. I haven’t even touched another woman since the first time you let me into your bed. And…” Natasha trailed off a bit sheepishly.

“And what?”

“And...I think I’m jealous. Which is a new feeling for me, and a slightly uncomfortable one. I can’t be with you all the time, so I need people to know that you belong to me.”

“You’re insufferable. You want me to publicly proclaim to be your girlfriend because you’re jealous of imaginary suitors?” Maria rubbed her cheek against Natasha’s shoulder to prove she wasn’t actually angry.

“Yes,” Natasha whined.

“How about a compromise? I will wear your choker and any bruises you leave me with, but I will neither confirm nor deny details of our relationship. It will be obvious but not technically provable, because, well, you are a wanted criminal…”

Natasha leaned back and smiled. “It will drive the tabloids crazy. I love it.”

She leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on Maria’s neck and whispered “I love you.”

Maria froze for a moment before stepping back to look Natasha in the eye and said “I love you too.”

Natasha helped Maria dress and then they sat on the edge of Maria’s desk. Natasha was the first to speak. “So what’s all this I hear about you and Coulson teaming up for a mission?”

So Maria explained, and they sat chatting comfortably for a good long while. Then, remembering something she had promised to tell Natasha, Maria said “Oh and you’ll love this. When Ward was trying to taunt me, he said that a lot of them lost respect for Fury when he picked me as his second. Then he said, wait for it,” Maria sounded extremely amused, “that if Fury wanted eye candy around he could have at least picked you.”

Natasha let out a laugh. “He didn’t!”

“I assure you, he did. I told him I would pass it along.”

Natasha looked at Maria and smiled, “Well thanks for passing along the message, but I’m afraid he had it wrong. You are most definitely the better choice for eye candy.”

“Oh yeah?” Maria raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you aren’t biased?”

“Against myself? Hardly. Though of course,” Natasha hopped off of Maria’s desk and stood between her legs, slowly spreading them, “I should probably get my hands on every square inch of your body to make sure.”

“Mmm. I like your methods. Very scientific.”

And then, just as they leaned forward to kiss, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Maria unhooked her legs from around Natasha and made her way to her door. Opening it slightly and seeing Pepper, Maria smiled and forgot for a moment the finger shaped bruises already formed against her throat.

“Oh my God Maria!!! What happened? Did someone get in? Were you attacked?” Pepper pushed passed Maria into her office and froze at the sight of Natasha Romanoff perched casually on Maria’s desk. 

Looking back and forth between Maria and Natasha, Pepper quickly put two and two together and shook her head. “I wasn’t here. I didn’t see anything, _especially_ not an internationally wanted fugitive in my very secure building, obviously engaged in wildly inappropriate activities with my employee.”

Natasha laughed and said, “It’s great to see you again too, Pepper. We should do it more often.”

Pepper pretended she didn’t hear anything and turned on her heel and walked out of the door. She did pause at the door, however, to say “Oh, but Maria? Nice necklace,” and wink before continuing on her way.


	10. Tabloids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Maria taunt the tabloids as frequently as possible.
> 
> Could be read as a sequel to chapter 9 ("Stark Industries"), or as a stand alone.

“Oh my god Natasha, you have to see some of these.”

Natasha looked over from her position sitting at Maria’s desk with her feet propped up and said “Mmm, read them to me.”

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha’s claiming of her desk, but started reading the headlines from her phone. 

“Maria Hill’s Ongoing Affair”

“Aiding and Abetting: Maria Hill’s Descent Into Crime”

“Love, or abuse? Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill”

“Ooh, I like this one. ‘Caught in the Widow’s Web? Maria Hill’s Bruises Say It All’”

Natasha’s laughter filled Maria’s office and she got up and walked over to where Maria lounged on her office couch. Throwing her leg over Maria’s lap, Natasha straddled her girlfriend and smirked. “Well what do you think? Are you caught in my web?”

Maria looked up at the red headed woman on top of her and gave her a genuine grin. “Oh, I think you caught and devoured me long ago.”

“Good answer.” Natasha stroked one finger along Maria’s neck from ear to clavicle, eyeing the finger shaped bruises hungrily. “Now, if I remember correctly, you’re going yachting with Pepper and Sharon tomorrow, yes?”

Nodding, Maria sat silently and was struck with the image of a Widow playing with her food. 

“And you’re going to be wearing the black and red bikini I got you for your birthday, yeah?” 

Maria knew it wasn’t really a question, but she nodded anyway. Natasha smirked.

“Good. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure that bikini leaves open a fair bit of skin.” Maria gulped and heat pooled between her thighs-- she was pretty sure where this was going. 

Reaching up with her other hand, Natasha ran a finger down the opposite side of Maria’s neck and settled at her first shirt button. Beginning to slowly open Maria’s shirt, Natasha raked her nails across the exposed flesh. “Skin that I’m fairly certain would look much better painted red and blue.” 

Maria arched her back, pressing more of herself into Natasha’s sharp nails and moaning from the pain. 

“The only question is...where to start?” Natasha leaned down and not-so-gently nipped at Maria’s neck, slipping Maria’s shirt off as she did. Maria’s hands snaked up and held onto Natasha’s waist, pulling her more firmly down onto her lap. 

Natasha laughed and stood up, pulling Maria with her. Grabbing Maria’s hand and slowly guiding her to her desk, Natasha turned her to face the desk. Placing her hands against the wood, Natasha sharply pushed Maria into a bent over position. Reaching around and undoing Maria’s pants fly, Natasha yanked them down until they pooled at Maria’s ankles. 

Running her nails lightly over the backs of Maria’s exposed thighs, Natasha continued. “As much as I love your pretty neck, I think we should take the opportunity presented to us, don’t you?” 

Without waiting for Maria to respond, Natasha continued. “It’s not everyday you’re going to be seen in a bikini, and I wouldn’t want anyone to think you were unclaimed.” Natasha slapped Maria’s thigh without warning, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the latter. “That you weren’t mine.”

Leaving Maria leaned over her desk, Natasha went to rummage in her desk drawers and came back with a thick wooden paddle. Seeing it made Maria shiver in anticipation. Placing the tip of it gently against Maria’s butt, Natasha smiled when she saw Maria squirming under her touch. “So I think it only prudent to… preemptively strike, if you will.”

Amused by her own play on words, Natasha reared back and delivered a harsh blow. Rubbing the spot of her strike with the paddle, Natasha kept talking. “I’m protecting you, really. Who would dare mess with you, knowing you’ve been claimed by the most notorious assassin to ever walk this earth?”

Striking once again, Maria gritted her teeth to avoid making any noise. She knew Natasha’s game by now. 

“Now that just won’t do. We’re going to be here until you scream my name and beg me to stop, and then I’ll turn you over and do it all again.” Natasha delivered two more blows in quick succession, smirking when Maria stubbornly remained silent. 

“And then, when your thighs and ass are covered in welts and bruises, I’m going to draw lines of blood across this beautiful white skin with my nails.” Natasha swung the paddle with more ferocity. 

“And after that, when you’re a hot quivering masochistic mess, I’m going to bite every inch of your skin that’s still white before _finally_ making you cum so hard that you forget every fact except that you belong to me.”

Maria groaned. Goddamn, this woman was going to be the death of her. 

But later, when every inch of her body ached and burned and she had a mass of red hair buried between her legs, driving her over the edge for the third time, she knew that she didn’t regret a second of it. She belonged to Natasha Romanoff. 

\---

“Ugh, I’m so glad we could all get off for this. I needed a girls’ day.” Sharon said as her, Maria, and Pepper all walked down the pier to one of Pepper’s several yachts. 

Dressed in flowing bathing suit covers, sunglasses, and big hats, the three high profile women looked almost indistinguishable from any ordinary rich housewives taking a day trip. If it weren’t for the three photographers hidden among the other boats quietly snapping pictures, that is. 

“Me too. I know Maria finds the office quite exhilarating,” Pepper casts Maria a knowing sidelong look, “but some of us actually have to work and could use a break.” 

Maria laughed as they stepped onto the deck of the yacht and nodded in greeting to the captain. “Oh come on Pepper, you’re the CEO of Stark Industries. If you want to fuck someone in your office you’re perfectly capable of doing so.” Before Pepper could reply, Maria added “Not that that’s what I’m doing, of course.”

Sharon scoffed. “Of course. You can neither confirm nor deny that you’re getting beaten and fucked by an internationally wanted criminal, isn’t that the line?”

“Yep.” Maria popped the “p” and then grinned, all teeth.

The three friends laughed together and waited as the captain prepped the yacht for departure. When one of the crew brought drinks over, they all thanked him and started drinking the first of many that afternoon. 

Pepper suddenly stood up from her perch on a deck chair and said “I’m a bit warm. Anyone care to give the paparazzi a show with me?” as she started untying the neck of her sundress.

Sharon stood up a second later and slid out of her own cover, revealing an attractive and incredibly small blue bikini. Smirking, she said “Scandalizing Steve is kind of my favorite pastime right now.”

“Oh that’s rich. You’ll have to keep me posted on his reaction.” Pepper laughed, then turned to Maria and said “Come on Maria, I know you’re not getting shy on me.”

Sighing and bracing herself for the inevitable, Maria stood and started undoing the ties on her cover, which with full sleeves was a lot more covering than what the other two women wore. “Shy? No. Aware that I’m going to do a lot more than scandalize Steve? Yes.”

With that Maria dropped her dress and allowed it to pool at her feet. 

Sharon gasped and said “Oh. My. God. Maria what the fuck did she do to you?”

“Nothing I didn’t consent to, I assure you.” Maria smirked at Sharon and Pepper, the latter of whom was opening and closing her mouth without being able to form words.

There was hardly a single inch of Maria that wasn’t a different shade. She had bites and bruises covering her arms and stomach, and raised welts across the fronts of her thighs. When Maria picked up her cover and turned around to toss it on the chair, Sharon gasped again. Maria’s back was covered in red lines that looked very fresh, but even more apparent was the state of her thighs. Spots of deep blue and purple contrasted vividly with the red of her back, and the black of her suit made the contrast with her pale skin that much more apparent. Turning back around, Maria smirked again at Sharon and Pepper, who were staring openly at her marked body.

“You know, staring at me like that might give people the wrong impression.”

Pepper ignored her and stepped forward into her space, running a hand up her thigh and feeling the hot, raised flesh. “Holy shit, Maria. Do you need medical or anything?”

Maria was touched by her concern, but also mildly amused. “I’m fine, Pepper, I promise. Nat is _very_ good at regulating her strength to get the desired effect. And yesterday she wanted to paint me pretty colors-- her words, not mine-- and make me scream, not do any permanent damage.”

Sharon stepped forward as well, looking in awe at Maria’s body. “And besides,” Maria continued, “if I go to medical they’ll try to give me pain meds, and that just defeats the purpose.” 

Pepper shook her head and laughed. “You fucking masochist.”

Maria just winked at her and they all sat down in their chairs, Maria a bit more gingerly than the others, and enjoyed the rest of their day. 

\---

“Maria Hill Bares All”

“Shocking New Photos of Maria Hill-- See What’s Underneath the Suit”

“Natasha Romanoff Claims Her Property, Criminal Psychologist Says”

“Oh wow, this one is a Washington Post article. ‘The Masochist Next Door: What Maria Hill’s Shocking Photos Say About the State of America’”

Natasha nicked the phone from Maria’s hands and tossed it onto the floor before leaning back onto the pillows and pulling Maria down with her. Hugging Maria to her chest, Natasha smiled into her hair. “See? I told you they would go crazy.”

Chuckling and turning around to face Natasha, Maria said “I never doubted you. Though I am bound to face questions about you on the Hill tomorrow… You know, your last visit there didn’t exactly endear you to them.”

“What, Senators don’t like when I call them incompetent and make thinly veiled threats? I had no idea.” 

Maria smacked Natasha’s arm and rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.” Big green eyes blinked at her through a curtain of red hair.

Maria let out a sigh and brushed her hair to the side. “Yeah, I really do.”


	11. Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poorly timed fire drill interrupts a private moment.

Maria and Natasha are both incredibly busy people. With Maria running all over the globe as the Deputy Director of SHIELD and Natasha going on missions what feels like every other day, they aren’t usually in the same place at the same time. So when they are you’d better believe they make the most of it.

“We’ve been apart for 3 weeks, and you used that time to design new restraints?” Natasha deadpans as Maria begins securing Natasha’s wrists to the headboard. Maria only hums in agreement.

“Let’s try this again. We’ve been apart for 3 weeks, and you shamelessly used SHIELD R&D to manufacture new sex restraints?” Natasha’s voice is taunting, teasing. Maria tightens the restraints a bit more in response and Natasha winces as they bite into her skin. 

“Okay, okay, I get it. You’re the Deputy Director and if you want to use SHIELD funds to _attempt_ to design restraints that can contain the Black Widow you can.” The emphasis on “attempt” was because so far Natasha had broken out of every set of restraints Maria had tried. The most successful pair lasted 36 seconds. Natasha counted.

“Well someone is quite cocky today…” Maria smirked as she stood back to admire her work “but we’ll see how quickly that lasts.”

Maria was right, Natasha was cocky, but as she felt out the restraints her cockiness quickly began to fade to mild concern. She shifted her wrists, felt for hinges or locks, tested the closures with all of her Widow strength, and...nothing. They weren’t budging. 

Maria watched in amusement as Natasha’s smile went away and was replaced by a look of concentration, and then, after 60 seconds had elapsed and the restraints refused to give way, by anger. “How...the hell?” Natasha asked, panting slightly from the effort she was exerting. 

“I learned from my past mistakes. You see, every other pair of restraints I’ve tried have been designed by other people, for other people. These babies, on the other hand, were designed by me...specifically for you. And I know you very well. You’re not going anywhere.”

Natasha gave up on finesse and pulled harder at the restraints, thinking that if she couldn’t break them open at least she could break the headboard. Maria laid a cold hand on her naked stomach, making her flinch and stop pulling. “I also thoroughly reinforced the headboard. Like I said, I know you too well by now, Natasha.” Maria shifted her hand so that her nails dragged across Natasha’s abdomen and toward her hip. “But you’ve never fully experienced me. What I can be like when I have a woman completely at my mercy.”

Maria’s hand gripped Natasha’s hip sharply, nails biting into the skin and making Natasha’s breath hitch and heart jump. Maria looked up and could see Natasha’s pupils dilate and her pulse beat faster on her neck. “Do you want to find out?”

Pulling at the restraints one last time before fully accepting the reality of her situation, Natasha looked in awe at the woman standing next to the bed looking down at her. Even when she wasn’t in uniform, even when she didn’t have a single scrap of clothing on her, Maria Hill radiated power. And holy hell Natasha wanted to be eaten alive by it. “Do your worst.”

And that’s exactly what Maria did. 

She started by running her nails over every available expanse of Natasha’s skin. Slowly. She grinned as Natasha writhed and moaned. She licked her lips when she drew her nails along Natasha’s inner thighs and Natasha’s hips bucked. But Maria wanted her to beg.

So she leaned down and gave Natasha a kiss, loving the way Natasha moaned when she pulled away. Moving down Natasha’s exquisite body, Maria peppered kisses. Some were light and feathery, others were hot and heavy. 

When Maria sucked the skin of Natasha’s neck between her teeth and bit down, Natasha groaned loudly and pulled at her restraints. When Maria ran her tongue around Natasha’s nipple teasingly, Natasha moaned and desperately breathed out “Maria.” But that still wasn’t enough, and Maria continued her torturous assault. 

Kissing her way from hip to hip, Maria had to physically hold down Natasha’s hips as they bucked, desperate for release. Natasha arched her back and pulled against the restraints, cursing them for stopping her from grabbing Maria’s head and forcing her down to where she needed her most. “Let me hear you, Natasha. Let me hear you beg for release. Let me hear you beg for me.”

Maria stopped her descent and looked up at Natasha, who was looking down at her with a flushed face and green eyes full of need. Natasha was a proud woman though, and she shook her head. She wouldn’t beg.

So Maria moved all the way down to Natasha’s ankles and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each one. She ran her nails along the outsides of Natasha’s thighs as she moved her kisses with agonizing slowness up Natasha’s legs. When Maria passed her knees Natasha’s resistance nearly crumbled. Nearly.

Glancing up, Maria smirked against the skin of Natasha’s inner thigh when she saw how wet Natasha was for her. She was going to make her beg. With that the only thought in her mind, Maria moved even higher until she was only inches away from Natasha’s wetness. “Maria…” Natasha let out in a moan of pure need.

Maria gently grazed her teeth across Natasha’s sensitive skin. “Maria... _please_.” There it is. Maria nipped a little harder and murmured “Please what, Natasha?” Natasha groaned and threw her head back. She couldn’t believe she was actually begging. “Please what, Natasha?” Maria repeated and started to move back down Natasha’s body when Natasha didn’t immediately respond. 

Feeling Maria move away from where Natasha wanted her most was enough to make Natasha snap. “Maria, _please_. I need you to fuck me. Please, Maria.” Natasha nearly sobbed out and Maria grinned in triumph. Without wasting any time Maria thrust three fingers inside of Natasha and ran her tongue around her clit, moaning at how wet Natasha already was. Natasha bucked her hips and nearly screamed in pleasure when the vibrations from Maria’s moan ran through her core.

And then...the siren sounded. Blaring through Maria’s quarters, an incessantly loud _whoop whoop whoop_ broke into their moment. Maria instinctively jumped off the bed, recognizing the tone for for a fire drill. 

And at that, Natasha actually did scream. “Maria Hill. If you don’t get me off _right this fucking instant_ I swear to god that you won’t have to worry about a fire drill because I will burn this fucking Helicarrier down myself!” 

Maria looked at her uniform on the floor, then looked back at Natasha. Natasha groaned again and bucked her hips. “You can’t make me beg and not finish this. _Please_ , Maria.”

Natasha’s shuddering and desperate please was all it took for Maria to jump back on the bed and reenter Natasha. Setting a brutal pace, Maria fucked Natasha and sucked her clit into her mouth, groaning as Natasha squirmed underneath her. Curling the fingers of her hand, Maria hit the spot that she knew drove Natasha crazy. And then, in what would have been an embarrassingly short amount of time if it weren’t for the sirens ringing in their ears, Natasha dug her heels into the bed and arched her back, screaming at the top of her lungs as she fell over the edge. Maria rode her down and got lost for a few seconds in the feeling of Natasha spasming under her.

And somehow it was Natasha who first regained the ability to think. Shakily, Natasha said “Madame Deputy Director...I believe we have a station to get to.”

And that was all it took for Maria to bolt off of the bed and grab her uniform. In less than thirty seconds she was fully dressed, including having her boots laced, and in another ten seconds her hair was pulled back in a passably tight bun. Natasha pulled at her restraints and groaned again. “A little help here?”

Maria laughed at the sight of Natasha pouting over not being able to get her restraints open and quickly straddled her and snapped them open. When Maria had straddled Natasha she had been too distracted to focus on what Maria was doing above her head, effectively missing the trick to popping the restraints. Gasping in fake anger, Natasha said “You cheater!”

Maria merely laughed again, pecked Natasha on the cheek and hopped off of the bed. Natasha moved to follow just as quickly, but her legs gave out when she tried to stand and she collapsed back against the bed. “Holy shit Maria what the fuck did you do to me?” Seeing Natasha’s inability to stand made part of Maria swell with pride, but at the steady _whoop whoop_ of the sirens filling her quarters she knew that now wasn’t the time to bask in her accomplishment. 

As Natasha attempted to rise on shaky legs, Maria looked around her room for Natasha’s suit. Of course, she then remembered that it was lying in multiple pieces in her sitting room from where she unceremoniously cut it off of Natasha’s body in impatience. Natasha, who was standing now, caught up to her train of thought in under a second. “Just give me one of yours.”

Normally Maria would protest, but she was starting to hear people running past her door and she _would not_ be late. She was the Deputy Director of SHIELD (which also meant that she shouldn’t let someone else wear her uniform, but hey, in a real fire she doubted anyone would care). So she ran to her closet, pulled out a suit, unzipped it and ran back to Natasha. In less than thirty seconds she had Natasha dressed and ready to go. There was nothing she could do about Natasha’s clearly visible hickey and mussed hair, but again, priorities. 

“Ready to run?”

Natasha, who could still feel her clit throbbing between her legs, responded “Nope. But what are we waiting for?”

Maria smirked and ran to her door, Natasha following close behind. They quickly travelled the distance to their station and Natasha allowed herself a moment to be thankful that Nick had made sure they were on the same drill station. He had, correctly, assumed that if they were on the Helicarrier they would be together. But still, as her legs brushed against her sensitive center and she had to use all of her focus not to collapse right there, she thought he could have at least put their station a bit closer to Maria’s quarters.

And then, less than a minute after they left Maria’s quarters and roughly three minutes after the alarm first sounded, they were standing at their station. Two agents were already there, and if they noticed Natasha’s dishevelled appearance and the name “Hill” above the breast pocket of her decidedly not cat-suity uniform, well, they knew enough not to say anything.

Over the course of the next five minutes all but three agents made it to the station, which was an issue because five minutes was the time cap for a fire drill. While the agents who were rated for fire fighting suited up and ran drills, everyone else reported to their assigned stations for strict accountability and additional tasking. Not reporting in time looked bad on not only the individual agent, but the station as a whole.

Which is why when all three missing agents came sprinting up over the following two minutes, poorly groomed or with their uniforms incorrectly put on, Maria was in full Deputy Director mode. After they had all fallen into formation, Maria called out “Jones! Stein! Ruiz! Front and center!”

They all called out “Aye, sir!” and ran to stand side by side in front of the formation, facing Maria. 

“What are your excuses?” Maria kept a straight face and looked at each one in turn. Unsure what answer she wanted, they mumbled things that sounded like “shower”, “sleep”, and “far away.” Maria shook her head in disappointment at their answers. You would think that after being in SHIELD for over a year they would each know how to address a superior and admit to wrongdoing. Maria supposed she would just have to give them a refresher lesson.

“All three of you were late, letting down not only yourselves, but every agent standing behind you. If this had been a real emergency I would have reported three missing agents as soon as five minutes was up, and a rescue detail would have been sent to search for you. With them tasked to find your lazy asses, that leaves one less detail to help with the actual emergency. Because you couldn’t remember your goddamn basic training, other agents may have died because they weren’t rescued in time.”

“And on top of that, do you think that you were the only ones engaged in some other activity when the alarm sounded? I’m sure the agents behind you weren’t just sitting around waiting for the drill to begin. Hell, I myself managed to dress completely, do my hair, lace my boots, and still get here from _Deck Three_ twice as fast as you three.”

Maria took a moment to glare at them, letting her words sink in. Seeing Maria in full on command mode turned Natasha on to no end, and she couldn’t resist taking advantage of the pause to insert her own entirely unnecessary comment. “Not only that, but she managed to finish me, undo my restraints, dress me, and somehow get my legs to work again. So, you know,” Natasha smirked as Maria looked at her in exasperation, “you should all feel extra shitty.”

Sighing and raising her eyes to the ceiling as though asking a deity why she got cursed with the ball of unprofessionalism that is Natasha Romanoff, Maria then looked back at the agents. Acting as if details of her sex life weren’t just revealed to her subordinates, Maria said “I’m asking you again. What are your excuses?”

And this time, ashamed of themselves and terrified of both Maria and of Natasha, the latter of which was giving them a predatory grin, they all shouted “Sir, no excuse, sir!” 

Maria nodded, satisfied with their answer. “You will all be standing additional watch for the next month. Report to my office 0800 tomorrow morning for details on your new duties.” Maria looked them up and down. “And fix your uniforms before then. You look like shit.”

“Yes, sir!” They all shouted, and ran back into formation when Maria gave them a dismissive wave. 

Turning her back on her agents, Maria looked at Natasha, who always refused to stand in formation or play by the rules. Maria rolled her eyes and mouthed “Are you fucking kidding me?” Natasha smirked and mouthed back “Payback.”

The agents all stood in formation for another two minutes when Agent Dax from the Safety Division came by with a tablet. It was his job to ensure that each station had every agent present and that every agent was at a minimum in their prescribed working uniforms-- which afforded more protection than any other uniform they had.

Maria greeted him with a brief nod and said “Station Alpha, commanded by Deputy Director Hill.”

“Thank you, Director.” Dax typed a few things on his tablet and then examined the formation. Satisfied with their uniforms, Dax then counted the agents and compared it to the number listed on his tablet. Frowning, Dax turned to Maria and said “You’re one short, Director.”

Maria just shook her head and pointed over her shoulder to where Natasha was casually leaning against a wall. “Ah, yes. Agent Romanoff will make the numbers match. Thank you. Though…” Dax walked over toward Natasha and took in her uniform. Maria inwardly groaned, knowing where this was going.

Dax addressed Natasha directly and said “Agent Romanoff, why aren’t you in your prescribed uniform?”

At that question Natasha grinned like she had just won the lottery and Maria pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. “That would be because the Deputy Director of SHIELD shredded it in her remarkable impatience and it’s currently strewn across her quarters in multiple pieces.”

Maria let out a deep sigh when Natasha was done speaking. Dax, on the other hand, turned a bright red color and started stuttering out a response. “Well- well- um- yeah. Okay.” He typed a few things into his tablet and quickly said “Station Alpha passes. Flying colors, perfect score. Have a good day.”

As Agent Dax practically ran down the hall away from Natasha, Maria walked over to her spot against the wall and stared at her. “What?” Natasha asked far too innocently. Maria shook her head. “Did you really have to traumatize the poor guy?”

Natasha gave a grin that was really more like a display of teeth than anything else and said “Come on babe, I thought you said you knew me.”

Natasha’s words made Maria step into her space and place one arm against the wall on either side of her, wanting nothing more than to take her right there in the corridor. One of the agents clearing their throats, however, made Maria come back to reality and take a step back. Maria half-heartedly glared at Natasha and said “You’re going to regret this.”

Letting out a loud laugh as Maria turned around to walk back to the other agents, Natasha called out “You promise?” Natasha’s trained eye was the only one who caught the way Maria’s steps faltered, and it made her smirk. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few prompts on the docket, but I always appreciate more. Drop me a line if you have any suggestions or requests.


	12. Roller Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They both take up a slightly weird hobby and find each other there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I do not nor have I ever played roller derby. I've been to a few bouts but am not actually that familiar with the rules/culture. Forgive me if anything is incorrect.

Everybody at SHIELD knew that on Friday nights Maria Hill was unavailable, and that if someone contacted her and the world wasn’t ending they would find themselves working as a janitor faster than they could say “sorry.” Nobody knew why, though, and Maria never told them. 

Of course, rumours went around fairly regularly, but none of them were ever confirmed. Her tendency to come back to work on Saturday with new bruises and cuts added a bit of excitement to the speculation. Some people thought that she was on an ongoing undercover op left over from before she became Deputy Director and it was too sensitive to pull her out. That was one of the more sane ones, but still not correct. Some people thought that she travelled to another dimension to conduct ultra secret SHIELD research. Still others thought that she supervised a secret torture department and checked on their progress every Friday. Those ones were a bit more creative, but still not correct.

Nick Fury was the only one who knew what Maria Hill did on her Friday nights, and he wouldn’t reveal it under even the most intense of torture. Why? Because on Friday night Maria Hill played roller derby. 

“Alright ladies, I expect fair play from both sides.”

The referee gave them the usual low-down before the match and Maria didn’t bother to pay him any attention. Tonight was a best of three meet between her team, the Women of Mass Destruction, and two other teams-- the 8 Wheeled Assassins and the Bomb Shells. She had played the Bomb Shells before, but the 8 Wheeled Assassins were new to the league and tonight would be their first match.

Maria had been part of the WMD for the past three years, and she loved every moment of it. Roller derby is fast, intense, bloody, and downright brutal, and the women who play it are just the right level of insane. For most women, skating around in a circle while people hit you wouldn’t be an ideal Friday night, but for Maria and the rest of these women it was their everything. 

Noticing the referee had finished speaking, Maria skated to the start line with the rest of her team. The Women of Mass Destruction were starting the night with a bout against the Bomb Shells. If their last bout was anything to go on, this might end with some broken bones and suspiciously red puddles. Leaning forward and tensing, Maria waited for the whistle that would signal the start to this bloodbath. 

Shrilly, the referee’s whistle cut through her mind and she was off. 

While Maria was a good jammer, better than the jammer her team actually used, her passion lay in blocking and that’s where she always played. Her first instinct about playing the Bomb Shells proved correct as less than five minutes in there had already been six penalties and she was sure she had at least ten new welts on her. 

The bout went on, luckily without any broken bones, and Maria expertly blocked the Bomb Shells’ jammer. With only a minute left in the bout, the Women of Mass Destruction found themselves leading by seven points, and when the whistle blew they happily but tiredly skated over to their bench. Winning the first bout of the night was great, but unfortunately for them it also meant that they had to start the next bout with only a five minute break. 

Her body covered in new welts and bruises, Maria was exhausted. And she had never felt more alive. Once again ignoring the referee’s talk her teammates skated over to hear, she stayed on the bench and greedily gulped down some water. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and moved to the starting line. For someone who had been through as many firefights as Maria a simple roller derby bout should not cause so much excitement and adrenaline, and yet, every time, it did. 

Then, for the second time that night, the whistle sounded to start the bout. 

Skating hard, Maria jockeyed for position and tried to feel out the other team. Just as she found her groove and locked with her fellow blockers, however, the jammer for the 8 Wheeled Assassins took off. 

All Maria saw was a tiny red haired woman streak by her and effortlessly dodge and weave through the crowd. In awe of the woman’s skill, Maria watched her retreating back as she quickly became the lead jammer. Positioning herself again, Maria decided to be ready for when the Assassins’ jammer looped back.

Skating a bit ahead of her other blockers, Maria caught a few elbows but was otherwise unharmed as she took position a few feet away from her teammates. Hearing a muffled “Maria!” behind her, she knew that the jammer must be about to break through. Turning to skate backwards, Maria kept her eyes low as she saw a pair of black and red skates suddenly clear the field. Thinking only of stopping her from winning a fourth point, Maria used every bit of military and SHIELD training she had to block the woman. 

Somehow, in the resulting collision, Maria found herself sliding off the track with her legs tangled with the Assassins’ jammer. Rolling and unable to orient herself, Maria was surprised to find herself straddling the other woman when their progress was finally stopped by the wall separating the bleachers from the track. 

Even more surprising than their position, however, was the identity of the woman staring up at her. 

“Holy shit.” The woman murmurs. “Maria Hill? _This_ is what you do on Friday? Man, I was kind of hoping for interdimensional travel.”

Maria’s mouth hangs open as she listens to Natasha Romanoff speak. The bout completely forgotten, Maria wonders how this could have happened. The one night she gets off per week-- the only time she is able to pursue her own interests-- just crashed, literally, with her work life. 

Natasha rested her hands on Maria’s hips and slyly slid them to Maria’s ass. “Not that I mind the view or anything,” Natasha raked her gaze down Maria’s front, “but I’m pretty sure we have a game to play.”

Maria glances up and sees both of their teams staring at them in impatience, but she still doesn’t move. Worrying her lip between her teeth, Maria looked down at Natasha in desperation. Sensing her reasons for concern, Natasha’s face softened and she said “I won’t tell if you don’t.” And then, being Natasha, she added “Nobody knows I’m an Assassin” with a wink thrown in for good measure. 

Satisfied with Natasha’s sincerity, and chuckling at her play on words (because she is, quite literally, an assassin), Maria finally manages to crawl off of Natasha and help her to her feet. Standing directly in front of Natasha, no longer touching, Maria finds that she misses the feel of their bodies pressed together. Blushing a bit at what that might mean, Maria looks down and quickly skates back to her team.

Little did she know that Natasha easily caught the blush and had a lot of thoughts about what to do about it. Starting with making sure she had _plenty_ of physical contact during this bout.

The bout only gets more intense as they go, with Natasha refusing to take any path other than the one that would allow her prolonged time pushing against Maria. Of course, she still manages to score points, but with her preoccupation and Maria’s refusal to let her score easily the 8 Wheeled Assassin’s only stay about one point up. 

As Natasha once again leans into Maria, she puts her hands on her hips and pulls Maria’s back tight to her front. Maria, for her part, had been getting more and more flustered and aroused as the bout went on, attempting and failing to fight the seduction of the Black Widow. So when Natasha pulled her hips back and actually brushed her lips to her neck, it was perfectly understandable that a moan managed to escape her mouth. And, of course, with all of the excitement nobody even heard it or knew what it meant. Except Natasha, who tugs her a little harder and whispers in her ear, “We can pick this up again later.”

Then, before Maria could even comprehend the dirty tactics Natasha was playing by, Natasha spun them around and took off, becoming the lead jammer once again. Cynthia, the one woman on Maria’s team that she thoroughly did not like, harshly bumped into her and said “Are you fucking kidding me, Maria?” And then, as a smirking Natasha rounded the last bend and set forward on her point scoring run, Cynthia said “I’ll just take care of her myself.”

Not liking what Cynthia’s voice implied, especially seeing as how the main reason Maria disliked her was her excessively dirty play, Maria narrowed her eyes and watched closely. Ready to intervene if she had to, Maria accidentally made eye contact with Natasha and flushed at the barely contained arrogance and lust she found in those green eyes. 

Of course, just at the moment Natasha was distracted by Maria, Cynthia came out of nowhere and clotheslined Natasha. And when Natasha hit the ground, Maria saw red. Logically she knew that Natasha could take care of herself-- one doesn’t graduate from the Red Room and earn the Widow moniker by being helpless-- but in that moment she didn’t care. Someone hurt her employee, her agent, her _Natasha_. And that wouldn’t stand.

So Maria doesn’t even think about it and skates over toward her teammate, screaming “Are you fucking kidding me? What was that!?”

“Jesus Maria, relax. I put the bitch down, no big deal.”

That definitely wasn’t the right thing to say. Nobody called Natasha a bitch. “No big deal? No big deal!? You don’t get to pull cheap shots, _especially_ not on her.” Maria was in her face by now.

“What, is she your little girlfriend or something?” Cynthia said as condescendingly as possible as she moved forward, skates bumping into Maria’s. 

And in a move that was completely unbecoming of the Deputy Director of SHIELD, Maria shoved Cynthia as hard as she could. Cynthia hit the floor but rolled back up in a second and glared at Maria. 

“You’re going to regret that, cunt.” But as Cynthia stood up and skated the few steps toward Maria with her arm drawn back as though to strike, a sudden red blur came from nowhere and collided with her. When the blur stopped moving, Maria was unsurprised to see Natasha with one knee on the back of Cynthia’s neck and Cynthia’s arm pulled up in a very uncomfortable position behind her back. 

She was, however, surprised to hear what Natasha said next. “She is mine, do you understand? You do not get to insult her, or hit her, or even lay your unworthy eyes on her majestic fucking form.”

Maria was somewhat surprised to find heat rush to her core at Natasha’s words. She had seen Natasha on ops before, had seen her restrain and kill people and fight with an unparalleled ferocity. While Maria had always appreciated Natasha’s beauty (okay, it maybe went a little bit further than basic appreciation if she was being honest), it wasn’t until this moment that she found herself utterly captivated. Because seeing Natasha fight as the Widow was one thing, but seeing Natasha break out her Widow skillset in order to defend Maria? That was something else entirely, and it was alarmingly attractive. 

Natasha yanked Cynthia’s arm up a bit further, making her cry out in pain. “I said, _do you understand_?” Trying unsuccessfully to buck Natasha off, only serving to make Natasha tighten her grip, Cynthia finally calls out “Yes! Fine, yes I understand.”

Satisfied, Natasha looks up at Maria and is nearly overwhelmed by the lust she finds in the Director’s eyes. Licking her lips and watching as Maria’s eyes follow the movement, Natasha finds herself fully incapable of rational thought. It isn’t until the referee comes skating over shouting “Alright, alright, break it up” that Natasha snaps back to reality.

“You, you, and you,” the referee points at Natasha, Maria, and Cynthia in turn, “out of the rink, out of the bout, out of the gym. Go.”

Natasha stands up and lets Cynthia go, who steps like she’s going to start something else, but when Natasha fixes her with a deadly cold glare she turns and walks directly out of the gym. Maria and Natasha skate over to their respective benches to grab their bags, then skate back together and meet at the bleachers.

“So, Director Hill, since it seems we are no longer welcome at this event...what are you doing for the rest of the night?” Natasha slides off her second skate and tosses it into her bag.

Maria does the same and starts putting on her regular shoes. “Nothing, it’s my night off.”

“Hmm, then let me ask a different question,” Natasha’s expression was quite possibly the most sinfully attractive thing Maria had ever seen, “What do you _want_ to be doing for the rest of the night.”

Brain effectively short circuited, Maria is only able to respond with one word. “You.”

Laughing, Natasha responds “That can definitely be arranged, but how about we start with dinner?”

Nodding and chiding herself for her loss of self-control, Maria gestures towards the door of the gym and says “After you.” 

Both women walk toward the door, Maria trailing behind Natasha and not so subtly watching her hips move. Looking over her shoulder and smirking, Natasha said “Stop staring at my ass, Hill.”

“Can you blame me?”

When she hits the parking lot a second later, Natasha turns around and effortlessly walks backwards. “Okay. Who are you and what have you done with the Deputy Director of SHIELD?”

Maria threw back her head and laughed freely and loudly. “My name is Maria. The Deputy Director doesn’t exist on Friday nights.” Grinning and looking at Natasha like she wanted to consume her, Maria added “It’s in my contract. Legally binding.”

“Well then, Maria,” Natasha rolled the name off of her tongue, enjoying how it felt in her mouth, “What do you want to eat?” When Maria’s hungry gaze turned ravenous and she licked her lips while looking down at Natasha’s body, Natasha groaned. “Besides me, Maria.”

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Maria said “I suppose we can _start_ with pizza.”

Closing the short distance between them, Natasha looped her arm through Maria’s and pulled her toward the street. “There’s a place just around the corner. And then, you know, my apartment is only two blocks away.”

\---

Despite setting no alarm, Maria’s eyes opened at exactly 0600. Disentangling herself from the woman lying halfway on top of her, Maria moved to the side of the bed and stood. Reaching up and stretching, Maria was startled when she heard a voice behind her.

“So, are you Director Hill again?” 

Turning and looking down at Natasha, Maria noted how her guarded expression and sleep tousled hair didn’t match up. Deciding to see what she could do about the former, Maria leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Natasha deeply. Pulling back after a few moment, Maria rested her forehead against Natasha’s and said “Mmm. Yes. And no.”

Climbing back off of the bed and beginning to walk to the bathroom door, Maria was unsurprised to hear Natasha ask “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that you don’t get to forget I’m your boss outside of all of this...but that I would very much like to go out with you again.” Maria reached the bathroom door and paused, turning back to look at Natasha. “You’re welcome to join me in the shower and review my proposition.”

Natasha’s guarded expression opened back up and she gave Maria a genuine smile. “Of course, Director. I wouldn’t want my boss thinking I don’t give everything my very _thorough_ consideration.”


	13. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from writing so I decided to write another one-shot. That's totally how this works-- right?

Parties like this are Natasha’s bread and butter. Well, essentially everything is Natasha’s bread and butter, but parties like this are one of the few things she finds truly enjoyable. She wore a dress just tight enough to distract half of the room, and her stiletto heels and red lips whispered seduction in the other guest’s ears. She was completely in control, and that power set her entire body alight.

She leaned back against the bar and surveyed the room. 

Her teammates were scattered around in varying states of intoxication, but they were all giving her a wide berth. They knew her well enough by now to know that party Natasha was not friend Natasha. No, party Natasha was all hard edges and sharp lines and calculated moves. Party Natasha was alive, and powerful, and so, so dangerous. 

And then, from her left, “Can I buy you a drink?”

A line she had heard too many times to count. But as Natasha turned to shut down whatever would be suitor had garnered the nerve to approach her, she met their eyes and was rooted to the spot. Because Maria Hill was looking down at her, was practically drinking her in, and Natasha recognized something startlingly familiar in those eyes. They were hungry, they were powerful, and _oh_ , they wanted to have fun. 

Natasha grinned, blood red lips curling dangerously over sharp canines. This was a game she knew how to play. “Yes.”

Maria never broke their eye contact as she tapped the bar with two fingers. This was a woman who expected to be obeyed, and Natasha found herself yearning to be caught in her spell. The bartender delivered two drinks without question or comment and Maria slid one over to Natasha.

Picking it up, Natasha brought the drink to her lips with agonizing slowness, loving the way Maria’s eyes followed her movement. Foregoing the straw, Natasha tilted her head back and took one long swallow. Maria licked her lips and watched as Natasha’s pale throat moved to accommodate the liquid. 

Someone across the room shouted. Sixty seconds.

Maria wrapped her fingers around her drink, drawing Natasha’s gaze. Her fingers were long and thin and powerful and Natasha couldn’t help but to envision them holding down her wrists or wrapped around her neck or buried deep inside of her as she screamed.

Stepping further into Natasha’s space, Maria smirked down at her, clearly knowing where her mind went. Maria released her glass and slid her hand onto Natasha’s. The moment their skin touched was like a thousand bombs detonating.

Natasha gasped and looked back into Maria’s eyes. Green locked with blue as Maria’s fingers tightened around Natasha’s wrist until she was exerting a bruising pressure. Natasha smirked at the fire in Maria’s eyes and gave the unspoken question she found there the only answer she could. “Yes.”

Thirty seconds.

When Maria stepped even closer and moved to bracket Natasha against the bar, Natasha swore the gravitational pull of a thousand suns was forcing her to move in concert with Maria. As her back slammed into the bar and Maria’s body moved impossibly close, she knew that she couldn’t have resisted if she tried.

But she didn’t try. She was close enough to see the barely contained darkness in the light of Maria’s blue eyes and she knew that she would never say no. Because Natasha Romanoff loved parties, loved danger, loved the game. And Maria Hill was the most interesting player she had ever come across.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

Maria’s body pressed into Natasha’s.

Six. Five. Four. Three.

Natasha leaned up and pressed her lips to the shell of Maria’s ear. “Happy New Year.”

Two. One. 

Maria growled and turned to capture Natasha in a kiss that was as much a battle as it was an embrace. Maria surged forward and leaned Natasha backwards over the bar, supporting her with an arm around her waist and nails dug tightly into her side. 

Natasha parted her blood red lips and let Maria take what she wanted. Because nobody had ever kissed her this well. Nobody had ever tasted so good. Nobody had ever moved so utterly deliciously. Natasha hadn’t even known it was possible.

She was being bested at her own game, and by god did she want more. Needed more. Surging forward and capturing Maria’s bottom lip with her teeth, Natasha bit down sharply, pulling a low moan from Maria’s mouth.

Maria leaned back and looked down at Natasha. The room around them was cheering, but none of it mattered to the two of them. Their lips a mix of red lipstick and blood, their eyes alive with a raging inferno, the two women were as dangerous as they were beautiful.

Maria bared her teeth in what would have looked like a smile to anyone else, but Natasha saw it for the threat and the promise that it really was. “Happy New Year.”

Natasha cocked her head toward the exit in a silent question, and Maria’s responding shark-like smile was enough of an answer. As they wove through the crowd nobody stopped them or attempted to speak to them. Even Clint silently nodded and moved aside.

Because party Natasha was not friend Natasha, and party Natasha looked like she was ready to play.


	14. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood play and inner monsters. 
> 
> Could work as a sequel to the last chapter but doesn't have to be read that way.

“Undress.”

One word. She only spoke one word and already Natasha was moving to obey her. Not even trying for grace or provocativeness, Natasha stripped out of her dress in one fluid movement. She was left standing in nothing but the three knives strapped to her left thigh.

She looked up to meet Maria’s eyes and shivered in anticipation at the danger she found there. Licking her lips as Maria stalked toward her, Natasha recalled Madame B’s words when her hair was permanently made red. _You are the fire, Natalia. Men and women will flock to you like moths, and you will send them back as nothing more than burnt shells._

When Maria wrapped her fingers around the handle of one of Natasha’s knives and started to slowly remove it, Natasha couldn’t help but to think Madame B was wrong. Because Maria’s fire was just as bright as hers, and Natasha had never felt more like a moth than in this moment. It was exhilarating.

The knife was fully out of its sheath now and Natasha moaned as Maria lightly dragged the tip of it across her abdomen in a slow ascent. The glinting metal drew higher and higher until Maria rested the point of it against Natasha’s carotid artery. 

Having a knife at her throat was not a new sensation for Natasha, but having Maria Hill hold a knife to her throat? That was very new. And very welcome. 

Natasha looked up and watched Maria’s face as she halted the knife. Maria licked her lips in hunger and lust, and Natasha nearly hummed in anticipation. Not being able to take it any longer, Natasha leaned forward and groaned at the wave of pleasure that flooded her when the knife finally pierced her skin. 

“Mmm. Someone wants to play.” Maria removed the knife and leaned forward, dipping her head under Natasha’s chin and drawing her tongue across her neck. Expertly, Maria caught all of the spilled blood in one sweep, and then continued her ascent until her mouth was beside Natasha’s ear. 

“You’re going to bleed for me, baby girl.” Maria pressed her still clothed body into Natasha’s naked one, marvelling in the way Natasha’s breath hitched in response. Reaching up and grabbing a handful of Natasha’s hair, Maria said “So much pretty red” before yanking it back harshly. 

As Maria stood back to her full height and looked down at Natasha, Natasha’s eyes followed in awe. This woman was all the right kinds of dangerous. 

Maria released Natasha’s hair and started unbuttoning her suit jacket. Natasha watched as one hand effortlessly undid the buttons and the other twirled a knife. Twirled _her_ knife. Maria caught her line of sight and smirked confidently. “This knife is mine now. You are mine. Understand?”

Nodding, Natasha realized how long she had been looking for this. Looking for someone like Maria. Someone who’s fire was bright enough to merge with hers. Someone she didn’t send away a burnt shell. 

Because goddammit Natasha was tired of burnt shells.

“Good. Lead me to your bed.” Maria followed behind Natasha as they walked to the latter’s room, and she used the time to observe the woman. Natasha Romanoff was beautiful, and dangerous, and had an uncanny habit of destroying everyone who fell into her clutches. 

Maria had been watching her for a while. Watching, and waiting. She watched the fire flare in Natasha’s eyes every time she was forced to interact with _them_. Watched her hands twitch and her eyes narrow every time she was with those unbelievably two dimensional beings that made up the majority of the populace.

Natasha Romanoff wanted more, needed more. She needed someone who could match the fire in her veins, someone who could top her without fear. She needed Maria Hill. And god help her if Maria Hill didn’t need her too.

Entering her room, Natasha turned to look at Maria. Maria, moving in a blur, threw the knife in her hand and embedded it in the headboard of Natasha’s bed. Using her now free hands to take off her jacket and start unbuttoning her shirt, Maria spoke in a tone that brooked no argument.

“On the bed. Face up.”

The Black Widow moved onto the bed without protest and was soon laying on her back and watching as Maria removed her shirt. Maria looked at her with a glint in her eyes. “I’m fairly certain I said face up, not on your back.” Natasha immediately turned her face from Maria and looked at the ceiling. “Don’t let it happen again. I don’t tolerate disobedience.”

Natasha’s hairs stood on end at the coldness of Maria’s voice as all of her training screamed at her to leave the room, to grab a weapon, to do _something_ about the pure danger standing mere feet away. She gulped as she tracked Maria’s movement around the bed via sound, and suppressed her urge to jump when Maria’s hands suddenly undid the strap with her remaining two knives. Natasha let her instinct, her _fear_ , wash over her and she relished in the feeling. It had been far too many years since someone had made her feel anything other than simmering murderous intent. Since someone had truly made her feel alive. 

Maria walked around the bed once more and paused at Natasha’s other side. Then, without warning, Natasha felt a small pain on her right arm as Maria dragged the tip of a knife from shoulder to elbow, leaving a shallow cut. 

Maria watched as the cut filled with blood but didn’t drip down Natasha’s arm. “Movies always focus on arterial bleeding. I suppose it is more dramatic, but I think they really miss opportunities.” Maria kept the tip of the knife in contact with Natasha’s skin as she dragged it back up her arm. 

“You see, when you hit an artery it’s over in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds.” The knife increased pressure again and drew blood as Maria moved it across Natasha’s clavicle. Natasha gasped at the suddenness of it and felt a cool sweat break out across her body. 

“There’s no time to really _enjoy_ it, you know?” Maria eased up on the pressure again as she drew the knife down between the swell of Natasha’s breasts. “Me, I’d take a good capillary or venous bleed any day. There’s nothing quite like watching that deep red ooze. It’s slower, more…” Maria broke Natasha’s skin again. “Intimate.”

This cut ran a little deeper, and Maria broke it off when she reached Natasha’s belly button. Natasha felt the warm liquid run in small rivulets down her sides and onto the bed below her. And as she pressed her thighs together in an effort not to move, she also became acutely aware of the fact that her blood wasn’t the only wetness that was spreading. 

For the next hour Natasha writhed in pain and frustration as Maria covered her entire body with cuts but refused to touch her with anything other than the tip of a knife. Twice she made her turn over, but still all Natasha got was the touch of cold steel and that calm, cold voice. It was agonizing, exquisite torture.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Maria placed her hand in the pool of blood on Natasha’s abdomen. Natasha, having grown used to the sharp pain of the knife, gasped and jumped up several inches at the contact. 

Maria trailed her hand down until her fingers rested on Natasha’s mons, and Natasha had to fight every desire she had in order not to try and force that hand lower. Laughing lightly, Maria moved her hand, ghosting it over Natasha’s sex and lightly feeling her wetness.

“You’re so wet, baby. Is that all for me?” Natasha gulped and nodded, desperate for some sort of release, but Maria just trailed her hand back up her body. Maria paused to run a few circles around each of Natasha’s nipples, causing the supine woman to let out a frustrated moan, but she kept ascending until her hand was under Natasha’s chin. 

Maria slowly climbed onto the bed and hovered over Natasha, allowing the woman to finally see her face after the directive of face up. She raised her hand, now covered in Natasha’s blood, and smeared it across Natasha’s face. “Red really is your color.”

She then leaned down and ghosted her lips across Natasha’s once, then twice, then three times, until Natasha finally lost all control and surged forward the final inch to capture Maria’s mouth with her own. Maria groaned into the kiss and allowed it to continue for several long seconds, but then she broke it off and glared down at Natasha.

Looking into Maria’s eyes, with her blown out pupils and dangerous glint, Natasha knew she made a mistake. But when Maria yanked her up into a sitting position by her neck and slammed her head against the headboard, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. 

“You forget your place, little spider.” Maria brought her other hand up and grabbed the handle of the knife that was still embedded in the headboard from her earlier throw. Yanking it out, she held it against Natasha’s cheek and slashed down in one quick movement. “Let’s see if I can remind you.”

In one quick motion, Maria flipped their positions so she was sitting with her back against the headboard and Natasha was straddling her. Natasha’s green eyes widened in fear at the wild gleam in Maria’s blue ones, but at the same time she barely stifled a moan at the feeling of her aching center pressing down against Maria’s clothed one. 

Almost against her own will, her hips started moving in a slow grinding motion. Maria’s hungry look, if possible, intensified as she released Natasha’s neck to grab her hips and stop their motion. “Not so fast.” 

Maria positioned her hand so the knife was angled up and away from her, putting it in contact with Natasha’s abdomen. “Up.” Natasha obeyed and raised herself a few inches off of Maria, allowing Maria to move her free hand between them. “Down.”

As Natasha lowered herself back down, two things happened simultaneously. One, Maria’s fingers entered her. Two, Maria’s knife buried itself in her skin. Pausing in shock at those two sensations, Natasha looked at Maria and awaited instructions. 

“I’m not moving either of my hands. If you want relief, you’re going to have to work for it.” And work Natasha did. She rode Maria for all she was worth, alternating between hisses of pain and gasps of pleasure. After a few minutes she was thoroughly unable to tell the two sensations apart. 

In short work Natasha was barrelling toward her orgasm, and in one move she threw her head back with a massive cry as her walls spasmed around Maria’s fingers. Exhausted and in sensory overload, Natasha started to fall back, only to be stopped by Maria’s arm around her waist. 

Maria moved them so Natasha was lying comfortably and Maria was sitting next to her on the bed. Maria threw the knife in her hand and it lodged itself in the ceiling directly above Natasha, who watched it curiously. A drop of blood fell from the knife and landed on Natasha’s nose, which seemed to snap her somewhat out of her trance. 

Looking around, Natasha took in the state of the room. Her white blankets and sheets were thoroughly soaked with blood, and her headboard and floor had no shortage of errant drops. Then there was her body. Natasha was covered head to toe with her own blood, originating from the hundreds of cuts that littered her body, many of which were still bleeding. It was heaven. 

She made eye contact with Maria, who was watching her look around with mild interest. Maria leaned down slowly and gave Natasha a lingering kiss before standing up off of the bed. “You know where to find me if you ever need to get away from the cardboard cutouts we’re supposed to call human.”

Natasha gasped and held Maria’s gaze, realizing that, yes, she completely understood. Maria was like her-- moving around people and things like nothing, like chess pieces on a board that only they could see. Natasha had never met another player before, only pieces. Never before now, that is. 

So she nodded, and watched as Maria grabbed her shirt and jacket and walked from the room, not even caring that she was covered in Natasha’s blood. Madame B was wrong. Not everyone left a burnt shell. One of them left drenched in blood and radiating power. And that one was Maria Hill.

\---

Natasha had collapsed in her bed not long after Maria left, suffering from blood loss and exhaustion. She woke up the next morning to Clint banging on her door. Calling out a tired “Come in,” she tiredly started to sit up as Clint punched in the code to her quarters. 

In her tired state she registered that she was naked, but her and Clint had long since grown passed any awkwardness about being around each other naked. It wasn’t until she raised her hand to rub her eyes that she fully remembered the night before. 

In the light of day her room looked even worse than it had the night before. She hadn’t truly appreciated the level of destruction that Maria had wrought until now. Sighing, Natasha realized that letting Clint in may have been a mistake. A realization further reinforced when a shocked “What the actual fuck?” sounded from her doorway.

Looking up at Clint, who stood in her doorway with a coffee in each hand like he did most mornings, Natasha sighed again. “Consensual, I assure you.”

“What...What the hell did you do to her?”

Natasha actually laughed at the absurdity of his statement. “What did _I_ do to _her_? I think you need to look a little closer.”

So Clint did. He narrowed his eyes and swept the room before settling on Natasha’s body. Looking closely he was able to see passed the sheer amount of blood and see the hundreds of cuts that lined her entire body. “The blood is yours.”

“Thank you, captain obvious.”

“Holy shit, the blood is yours. Hill…” He looked into Natasha’s eyes and shuddered at the implications of what he was saying. “Hill topped you.”

Natasha grinned at him in response, which made her white teeth contrast sharply with her red face. She had known Clint since she first came to SHIELD, and he had been her best friend since. He had been with her through her reprogramming, and to this day he was the only one who knew that that process was largely unsuccessful. 

Clint would never forget the night that Natasha finally told him everything. How she was raised to view everyone as pieces in a game only she could see the strategy of, and how most times that’s still how she saw it. How tired she grew of having to pretend like people were interesting, or that she was sorry she killed people whose lives absolutely did not matter. How predictable people were, how choreographed the reactions of people she fucked were. How much she sometimes missed Madame B, because as horrible as that woman was, at least she knew how to play.

Natasha had confessed a lot to Clint that night, and against his better nature, Clint kept her confidence. Because whatever Natasha was, she was also his friend. She protected him, she played with his kids, she never hurt him. Sometimes he thought he would see something flash across her eyes, telling him how much she was screaming inside at the mundanity of it all, but most of the time she was just Nat. Even when she did slip enough to show her inner struggle, which wasn’t frequent, nothing bad ever happened to him. Natasha might handle a few more interrogations personally, or kill a handful more enemies than she absolutely had to, or leave a trail of burnt out love sick agents in her wake, but she never actually hurt _him_. Which meant that, on some level, maybe even on a level she wasn’t aware of or couldn’t explain, she cared for him. And that was enough to keep him satisfied. 

And then he walked in on something like this. Never, in all his years spent with Natasha, had he known her to be topped. Nobody had ever been interesting enough, had known how to play whatever game Natasha always went on about. Nobody, apparently, until Maria Hill. 

And that thought was absolutely terrifying. Because he knew how scary Natasha was, he knew what lurked just beneath the surface, fighting to get out. And here she was, covered in her own blood and grinning at him like she had just won the lottery, because apparently Maria Hill had the same monster inside. 

So he repeated, again, “Maria Hill topped you.” Then, for good measure, “Maria Hill can play the game.”

Natasha’s grin widened as she climbed out of bed and sauntered over to Clint. Grabbing her coffee cup out of his hand, she took in his shocked stare. “Maria Hill is a master.”

Clint swallowed hard and wondered, not for the first time, if he should go to Psych and file a report, or at the very least run as far away as he could. Reading the conflict in his eyes, Natasha wrapped him in a hug and whispered “You know I care about you, right Clint?”

He nodded and hugged her back. “Of course I do. You know I’m not like you though, and hearing that there’s someone else who is...well, that’s kind of really scary.”

She released him and stood back. “You would be a fool not to be scared, but wouldn’t you rather have us on your side than against you?” Sighing, he nodded again. “And besides, you know I would never let you leave me.” 

Her tone was lighthearted, but Clint easily read the very real threat in her words. “I wouldn’t even dream of trying Nat. Now, let’s get this blood off of you.”

Clint led her into the bathroom and helped her return to her normal pale color, save for the angry red lines that criss crossed her flesh. When she was once again human looking, he tried to dress her in pants and long sleeves, but she frowned at him and asked “Are we not doing our usual morning workout?”

“I didn’t think you’d want people to see your…” Clint trailed off and gestured at the cuts across her body. 

Natasha’s face grew more confused and she asked “Why would I care what people see? They mean nothing to me.”

Sighing, Clint merely nodded and grabbed her workout gear-- shorts and a tank top-- and helped her into it. On their way to the public gym, Clint asked something that had bothered him for a while. “Why do you insist on using the public gym? You know someone at your level could easily have a private gym made available.”

Looking at him with a slightly pitying expression, Natasha had to remind herself that her brain was different than his. “Because when people see me working out and training it frightens them. And keeping people frightened of me is in my best interest.” She paused for a beat before looking thoughtful and adding “And yours. Nobody would dare touch you as long as they’re still scared of me. And nobody is allowed to touch you.” Her voice turned fierce at the end, but as quickly as it came, it went. 

The next few days passed by without incident for Clint and Natasha. News of her injuries spread like wildfire, but nobody really knew what to make of it and everybody was wisely too scared to ask. Clint and Natasha socialized with their team and with others, and after a few days Clint started to notice some of the tell tale signs that Natasha was becoming antsy. 

Then they were sent on a duo mission, where Natasha broke the rules of engagement more times than he could count and killed far more people than were really necessary. But he never reported her, because she was right, he would much rather have her on his side. And, for reasons he could never fathom, he cared for her. 

When they got back he went to debrief the mission and was surprised and scared to find himself face to face with Maria Hill. If she noticed his apprehension she didn’t comment, and instead asked him the standard post-op questions. Then, however, her questions took a new turn.

“We estimate at least 50 enemies dead, but were anticipating less than half that. Reason?”

“Things on the ground took an unexpected turn.”

“Did you violate the rules of engagement?” 

“No.”

“Did she violate the rules of engagement?”

Clint looked into Maria’s eyes and noticed an alarming glint in them. A glint that was far too similar to Natasha’s for him to relax. He wondered how he had never seen it before. “Natasha did absolutely nothing out of character.”

Maria’s mouth turned up at the corners but she didn’t comment on his sidestepping the question. “I want you to be honest with me right now, Clint.” Maria turned off her tablet and set it aside. “Are you planning on ever reporting her?”

Shocked at her blatant question, Clint opened his mouth to speak before closing it and thinking. Would he ever report her? The answer was glaringly obvious. “No.”

“But you clearly know what she is, no?” Maria’s face was an unreadable mask, but Clint knew better than to lie to someone like her. 

“I know exactly what she is, and I would sooner die than betray her.” He was struck by a thought. “But you already know that, don’t you? I imagine I would never report her for much the same reasons your Strike Team Beta teammates never reported you.”

Maria coolly asked him “And what reasons would those be?”

“You can’t help what you are, and I would much rather have you with me than against me” Clint borrowed Natasha’s words. “And in whatever small and weird way you’re able to, you care about your people.” 

Maria gave Clint an approving nod and gestured for him to stand up. “Thank you for your candor, and your...team spirit. You are dismissed.”

Clint turned to leave before pausing at the door and saying something he really hoped he wouldn’t regret. “You’re good for each other, you and Natasha.”

And when Clint picked up Natasha the next morning and found her covered in bruises, bites, and more blood, he didn’t say a word.


	15. Press Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do press conferences ever go well? That remains to be seen.

Natasha Romanoff was about as unprofessional as they come, which is why it came as no surprise to anyone that she was on her phone during a press conference. 

“Widow! Widow!”

Her thumbs kept moving across her screen as she made no motion of having heard the reporters vying for her attention. Clint sat to her right and glanced at her screen before rolling his eyes in exasperation and addressing the reporters. 

“You guys aren’t going to get her away from her phone. Not while she’s talking to _them_.”

Which, of course, started a new flood of questions. 

“Does the Black Widow have a boyfriend?”

“Who is she talking to?”

“Ms. Romanoff, can we please have your attention?!”

“Are you romantically involved with someone?”

Natasha exchanged a glance with Clint and finally turned to look at the assembled reporters. “Look, guys, I can count the number of people who can make me do something I don’t want to do on one hand. Unfortunately, none of you are one of those people.”

Her phone screen lit up and she smiled down at it before continuing. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to this,” she waved her phone in their direction, screen facing out, “and ignore you completely. Thanks for your understanding.”

And, true to her word, she was on her phone for the remainder of the press conference. Her teammates carried on as if nothing were out of the ordinary, which, to them, nothing was. 

\---

A few hours later saw one of the reporters and his cameraman going through their footage for a few stills to run on a digital article. And, of course, the most interesting thing to happen was the brief interaction with Natasha Romanoff so they started there. 

After a few minutes of slowly going through the footage the cameraman froze the frame on Natasha brandishing her phone at the audience and zoomed in. 

“Is that? Holy shit it is.”

The reporter could have kissed him he was so happy. “I’ll call it in. They’ll want this running as soon as possible.”

And that’s how, mere hours after the press conference ended, the entire world knew that Natasha Romanoff had been texting someone with the contact name “Daddy.” 

\--

“I’m sorry, okay?!”

Natasha was pacing around the Avengers common area with a phone at her ear. The rest of the Avengers were watching her with a mix of sympathy and amusement.

“Babe, chill.”

Muffled yelling was heard and Natasha held the phone away from her ear for a second.

“I know, I know. You told me to change the contact name and I didn’t listen. I fucked up, I get it. I honestly don’t think it’s going to be that big of a deal though.”

“Can you just give it a few days before you rip my head off?” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

“I love you too.”

She hung up the phone and laid down dramatically on the couch across the laps of Wanda and Clint. Wanda automatically started running her hands through Natasha’s hair and Clint patted her legs reassuringly. 

\---

The thing is, the entire incident might have blown over. It was all anyone was talking about for the next 48 hours, how Natasha Romanoff had a “Daddy,” but then a Kardashian had a baby or something and Natasha was quickly overshadowed. 

So it really might have blown over. Actually, it definitely would have blown over… if not for Clint Barton. 

\---

Clint and Natasha could usually walk around New York without attracting notice, being the super spies that they were. Today, however, they were walking around with Thor, god of thunder. Nobody walks around unnoticed when they’re with Thor.

They had just finished eating at a pizzeria, which was the entire point of their excursion, and were walking back to the tower when they were first approached. A group of five college aged women ran up to Thor, practically drooling. 

“Can we- can we get a picture?”

“Of course!” Thor boomed, because the man truly only had one volume, drawing more attention to their trio. 

It didn’t take long for people to notice Natasha and Clint, and soon they were in a small crowd of people taking pictures and asking for autographs. Clint took it all good naturedly, but Natasha crossed her arms and glared at everyone who started to approach her. 

Then a young boy, probably around five, ran up to Natasha holding out a bunch of flowers. He stopped a few feet away and looked at her in intense adoration, which was enough for her to uncross her arms and smile. 

“Are these for me?” She crouched down to the boy’s level and grinned at him. 

He nodded energetically and pushed the flowers into her hands before looking over his shoulder. Natasha followed his gaze and saw a woman, presumably his mother, watching their interaction with a grateful smile. Natasha motioned to the woman to take a picture and put her arm around the boy.

The crowd, who had been terrified of her until that moment, started videoing the sweet exchange. After the mom took the picture the boy gave Natasha a kiss on the cheek, said “Thank you!” and ran back to his mom. 

Clint laughed from his position a few feet away and moved to put an arm around Natasha’s shoulder. “Careful with the boys, Nat. You wouldn’t want Daddy to get jealous.”

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, then said “You and I both know that Daddy has no reason to be jealous.” 

They then wrangled Thor and started back to the tower, both of them forgetting the multiple cameras that were recording their every word. 

\---

“Why are you yelling at _me_?!”

Natasha was once again pacing the common are with her phone at her ear.

“Blame Clint, blame the civilians, blame the damn kid if you have to, but stop blaming me!”

She threw up her free hand in exasperation. 

“I know we’re not going to get another celebrity baby-”

“Babe, I know.”

“Babe, I know.”

Natasha’s pacing slowed and her voice got softer. “Look, I’m sorry. Neither of us was looking for this kind of attention. Just… It’ll be okay, okay?”

She snorted and shook her head. “You can’t get onto me for having you in my phone as Daddy when you’re the one who told me to call-”

A muffled shout was heard through the phone, cutting Natasha off. “No need to get defensive, I’m just telling it like it is.”

“Mmhmm. We’ll talk about it when you get home?” 

“Good. I love you too, and babe?”

“It really will be okay.”

Natasha slowly returned her phone to her pocket before glaring at Clint, who was lounging in a recliner across the room. “This is your fault, bird boy!”

They spent the next hour chasing each other around the tower. Natasha may have been faster and stronger, but Clint knew the air ducts well enough to manage to keep one step ahead. 

\---

With no more celebrities giving birth or doing anything scandalous, the media and public fixated on Natasha Romanoff and her “Daddy.” A million theories were circulating online as to the identity of this mysterious Daddy, and soon every Avenger was bombarded with questions about Natasha every time they stepped foot outside of the tower. 

Finally, after a week of hype, the Avengers get sent on a high profile mission. They manage to stop the giant alien insects with minimal property damage and loss of life, but, as was their standing operating procedure, now they had to sit for a press conference. It was part of their new initiative to build trust with the public.

So the entire Avengers team, plus their unofficially official manager, Maria Hill, sat on stage ready to answer questions. Maria only sat on press conferences where she expected some tough questions or something bad to happen, so she was likely there to try and avoid what happened the last time. 

Somewhat predictably, nobody seemed to care that much about the giant insects and instead asked questions about Natasha. After Steve’s third failed attempt to steer the conversation toward the mission, Natasha decided to talk. 

Smirking at the reporters, she said “Come on guys, is my sex life really that interesting?”

After another flurry of questions, a man from the crowd called out something that sounded a lot like “Come on baby, I’ll be your daddy!” and everyone on stage stiffened in anger. Clint was the first to react and he glared out into the crowd and loudly asked “Who said that?”

The room remarkably grew quiet, save for the sound of camera shutters, as nobody responded to Clint. “Maybe you didn’t hear me. Who the fuck said that to her?” Venom dripped from his words and still nobody responded. Just as Clint stood up and looked like he was about to hop the table and barrel into crowd, Natasha put her hand on his arm and said “It’s alright, Clint. Whoever he is, he’s not worth it.”

Clint looked conflicted as he glanced between Natasha and the silent crowd of reporters, but he nodded his head and sat back down. Of course, he had to say at least one more thing to the crowd. “I don’t know who said that, but if I ever hear anyone say something lewd to her again they’ll have hell to pay. Nobody disrespects Natasha when I’m around.” 

Everyone else on stage nodded in agreement and thought the issue was settled, but unknowingly to them Clint’s speech had just made about half of the reporters jump to the same conclusion. After a few moments of silence, they loudly voiced this conclusion.

“Natasha, Clint, are you dating?”

“What? No! She’s like my sister.”

“Clint, are you this “Daddy” that she was texting?”

“I was literally on the stage with her when that happened, how am I supposed to be the one that was texting her?”

“Well then why are you so concerned with her virtue?”

“She’s my teammate, I care about all of my teammates.”

“You’ve been photographed many times in suggestive positions, and she wears a necklace with your arrow on it, how do you explain that?”

The questions kept coming, and like a dog with a bone nobody would drop the idea of Clint being Natasha’s Daddy. Finally, Natasha had enough and she groaned and said “Oh my god babe they’re not going to let this go. Just tell them.”

Clint and the rest of the Avengers looked at her in shock and the reporters waited with bated breath for Clint to confess. Which is not what happened. 

From the other end of the table, Maria Hill sighed deeply and said “I am listed in Agent Romanoff’s phone as “Daddy.” She rolled her eyes and added “I have tried unsuccessfully on many occasions to get her to change it.”

The silence was so complete that you could have heard a pin drop. For about three seconds. Then, pandemonium. 

“Why would you keep this from us?”

“Are you in a romantic relationship?”

“How could you possibly be objective if you’re involved with Agent Romanoff?”

“Are you not concerned with how your personal feelings are endangering the safety of the world?”

“You shouldn’t be associated with the team in any capacity! It’s unprofessional.”

Not every comment was angry and accusing, but they were certainly the reporters being the loudest. Natasha slammed both hands on the table, causing everyone to quiet down and look at her. 

“You don’t have to worry about her professionalism or her ability to do her job, trust me. She could fuck with me with one hand and save the world with the other. I know. She’s done it.” Natasha paused and looked thoughtful for a second. “There’s actually a funny story about that. Once, about a year ago-”

“Stop talking.” Maria’s voice cut through and Natasha immediately shut up and looked down at the table. 

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before looking back up at the reporters. “My personal relationship with Agent Romanoff has no effect on my ability to do my job, I assure you. Maybe at a later date I can schedule a time for you to ask us questions solely about our relationship, but for right now it would be great if someone could _please_ ask a question about a giant alien bug.”

Natasha, either ignoring her gag order or thinking it was over, looked at the reporters and added “I promise the freaky mutant bugs are more interesting than two boring lesbians.” Maria rolled her eyes but let the comment slide. 

For the rest of the conference, every time a reporter would try to swing the topic back to Natasha and Maria, one of the other Avengers would refuse to let them. 

“Maria, could you tell us the origin of the name “Daddy” for you?”

Thor intercepted. “If you desire a tale of fathers, well, you will love this one.” He then proceeded to launch into a ten minute story about one of Odin’s adventures, and by the end of it nobody could even remember what had started it. 

-

“Natasha, I think we were all a bit surprised to learn that you called someone Daddy, seeing as how you’re such a dominant personality. Does this mean that you’re sexually submissive?”

“Hey Clint, remember when I lifted you onto the building today?” Wanda pretended like the reporter hadn’t even spoken and turned to start talking to Clint. 

“Oooph, yeah. Gave me a bit of a hard landing though, kid. We’ll have to work on that back at the tower.” Clint picked up her thread of conversation in stride. 

-

“Tony, is Maria living in your tower as well? Does she live with Natasha?”

“The tower is in excellent condition, thank you for asking. The arc reactor is still fully functional and we expect to remain energy independent for the foreseeable future. Our carbon footprint has decreased by…” Tony talked about the tower for about as long as Thor had talked about his dad, boring the reporters with dull architectural details until they begged him to stop. 

-

“Steve, you’ve been seen in somewhat intimate positions with Natasha. What were those about, and is Maria the jealous type?”

“Natasha and I went to Coney Island once. It was a lot of fun, even though it was different than when I was a kid. When I was young, in the 20s and 30s, Coney Island was a lot less… flashy.” Steve launched into a long winded explanation about the Coney Island of his youth.

-

After those failed attempts at getting information on Natasha and Maria’s relationship, the reporters wisely stuck to questions about giant insects. Soon enough the press conference was over and they all headed back to their floors of the tower.

\---

Later that night, Natasha was curled into Maria’s side on the couch. Clint was sitting by her feet at the other end of the couch, and the other Avengers were all scattered around the room with popcorn and other snacks. They were about to start “Finding Dory.”

Maria pulled Natasha further into her side and looked around the room fondly. “Thanks for today. All of you.”

Wanda, who was sitting in a blanket and pillow nest on the floor, smiled mischievously and said "You're welcome... Daddy."

Maria's fond look quickly flipped to a glare. "No. None of you get to call me that."

"Yes, young one, you should know better." Thor chided Wanda, but just as Maria was opening her mouth to thank him, he added "Fathers don't like to be pestered."

Groaning, Maria leaned her head against the couch and looked at the ceiling. "You're never going to let this go, are you?" 

And, shocking no one, Clint was the one to answer. "Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a short "Daddy" scene in my YouTuber fic and thought it would be fun to do one here too. I don't know if I really like how this chapter turned out, but I posted it anyway. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	16. Kiss With a Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Kiss With a Fist" by Florence + the Machine.

On Wednesdays, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff spar. Well, they call it a spar, but it’s really more of a knock down drag out no holds barred fight. So naturally half of SHIELD turns out to watch. 

Except today isn’t a Wednesday. No, today is midnight on a Friday and nobody is in the gym apart from the two women on the mat. 

Because as fun as Wednesdays are, at the end of the day they’re just a place to practice skills. As more agents filter in each week to watch, the nature of the fighting has changed. Now it’s performative, instructive. When Natasha and Maria first started fighting it was raw. Every punch and kick was laced with intensity, every drop of blood and bead of sweat was dipped in the divine. 

One night, long after Wednesdays had lost their significance, their divinity, Maria stumbled across Natasha in the gym. It was midnight and the gym was deserted, except for Natasha, who was pummeling the heavy bag. 

Her eyes were wild, her fists were broken and bleeding, and she was the most beautiful thing Maria had ever seen. Before Wednesday was taken over by the masses, Maria had thought something was growing with Natasha. Their touches gained a significance, their grapples were held just a fraction too long, their tongues wet their lips in anticipation. 

Then it was ruined and their fighting returned to the insignificant skills demonstration that everyone saw it as. But on that night, when Maria stumbled upon Natasha in the gym in a state of pure emotion and raw power, it all came flooding back. 

Natasha paused in her assault and looked up at Maria, and without either of them having to say a word both women walked onto the mat. Every Friday since that night they had both returned to the gym, and soon the dance had resumed.

Their intimacy soon came back and with it came the question of what they really were. It was clear that simple friendship had long since passed, but neither woman was willing to take a step toward a definition. So they flirted with their fists. Every elbow thrown or kick dodged was a message of longing and understanding.

These midnight fights were theirs, nobody else’s. And this night was no different.

Maria was in Natasha’s guard and struggling to escape. She slammed her elbows into the pressure points on Natasha’s inner thighs, causing Natasha’s legs to weaken for just long enough for Maria to slip out of the guard and move a few feet away. 

Natasha followed closely though, and as soon as Maria turned back to face Natasha she was getting attacked. Natasha was precise and calculating in her strikes, throwing kick after punch after elbow with an enviable speed. 

But Maria isn’t the Deputy Director of SHIELD for no reason, nor was she the leader of the elite Strike Team Beta for no reason. She blocked and dodged the attacks as fast as Natasha could throw them. Finally deciding to break the stalemate, Maria caught Natasha’s foot, dropped, and used her torque and momentum to throw Natasha onto her stomach.

Natasha hit the ground with a grunt and laughed a little bit as she felt Maria latch onto her back a fraction of a second later. Unfortunately for Maria, a fraction of a second was about a second too late when it came to the Black Widow, and Natasha managed to evade Maria and return to her feet in an instant. 

Frustrated at her lack of ability to clinch the fight, Maria huffed out a big breath and turned to climb to her feet and face Natasha. Natasha was ready for her though, and she spun a kick that ended with her heel firmly planting itself in Maria’s stomach.

All of Maria’s air whooshed out of her in a heartbeat, and recognizing her own weakness, she rolled away from the next attack to allow herself a moment to catch her breath. Natasha isn’t one to go easy though, and she kept after Maria and went for a leg sweep almost immediately. 

Maria telegraphed Natasha’s move but was still too pained and out of breath to effectively counter, so she did the first thing that came to her mind-- slapped Natasha. 

Specifically, she backhanded her. 

Natasha’s lip split open and started bleeding, but she kept fighting without anything other than mild surprise. As she continued to move for the leg sweep, however, she noticed that Maria was no longer looking at her. Actually, Maria was no longer looking at anything. Instead she was standing frozen with her hand still held slightly out in front of her and a panicked and pained look on her face. 

Too far into her move to stop, Natasha had no choice but to finish the leg sweep. When Maria hit the ground flat on her back she immediately moved to sit up, filling Natasha with hope, but that hope was quickly dashed when all Maria did was hug her knees to her chest and stare at nothing. 

“No no no no.” Natasha became aware of Maria quietly whispering that word over and over, and that’s when it fully clicked for Natasha that Maria was trapped in a memory. It happens to Natasha often enough that she knows the signs and symptoms. 

Natasha sat across from Maria cross legged on the floor, making sure she was in Maria’s field of vision-- whether she could currently see her or not. “Maria Hill. Your name is Maria Hill and you’re the Deputy Director of SHIELD. You’re a total badass and have more combat awards than anyone else in SHIELD, excluding me. I’m Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. I am a former Russian spy and assassin and am kind of really into you. We fight on Wednesdays in front of SHIELD, but on Fridays in this gym alone. And we’ve never actually said it but I’m pretty sure it’s our way of flirting.”

Maria had stopped whispering but her eyes were still far away, so Natasha decided to keep talking. Clint would talk for as long as it took to reorient her with the present, so she was taking cues from him. 

“We’re on the Helicarrier, which is essentially just a flying aircraft carrier. Huh, I guess that makes it an aircraft aircraft carrier. As in, an aircraft carrier that is itself an aircraft. Whatever,” Natasha flipped her hair over her shoulder, “I’m going with it.”

Maria’s eyes were showing signs of life and recognition and Natasha continued. “I don’t know where you are right now Maria, but I need you to come back to me. I need you to come back to the gym with me, okay? Come back to the Helicarrier, come back to SHIELD. You’re safe here. You’re safe here because you’re with me, and I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt you.”

Taking a deep breath, Natasha decided to start her spiel over. “Your name is Maria Hill.” 

Maria met Natasha’s green eyes and blinked as she snapped back to the present. “What’s your name?” Natasha asked, noticing her alertness. “Maria Hill.” Monotone, but definitely a response. 

“What’s your job title?”

“Deputy Director of SHIELD.”

“And, final question, who am I?”

“Perfect.” Maria blushed a bit when she realized what she said, but continued on without stopping. “You are Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow.”

Natasha nodded, satisfied with Maria’s answers. “Good. Now, tell me where your brain just went.”

Maria’s gaze flickered to Natasha’s split lip and then she looked down and shook her head. Natasha sighed in response.

“Maria, you should address this, and the sooner the better. Believe me, I know. Whenever I fall in a hole it’s always better in the long run to tell Clint where the hole led. I’m not going to pry or hold it against you, but I think you’ll feel better telling me than you will telling anyone else on this ship. And you need to tell someone.”

Bottom lip quivering as she tried not to cry, Maria nodded her head. Natasha was right, of course she was right, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“My dad. My brain went to my dad.”

A single tear rolled its way down Maria’s face, much to her annoyance. Natasha slid across the mat and gathered Maria in her arms, letting her know through contact that someone was there for her. 

“He… He liked to hit us, me and my mom. It didn’t bother me so much when he did it to me, but when he did it to my mom it did. You’re not supposed to hit the woman you love, that you care for.”

Maria allowed Natasha to pull her tighter and she turned so her face was in Natasha’s neck. “I like you, a lot, and when I backhanded you I just… I just couldn’t help but think that I was like him. Backhanding was his favorite thing to do to us, and he would beat my mom blue once or twice a week.”

“My brain trip just then was the night he killed her.” Maria’s voice broke off with a whimper, unable to go any further, and Natasha hugged her and rubbed her back reassuringly. 

“You’re nothing like him, Maria. You’re amazing and strong and kind. I admire you, I envy you-- the way you can command respect and obedience by just fucking looking at someone in a certain way is incredible. You hit the woman you like, which we’re totally going to come back to, by the way,” Maria let out a wet chuckle, “because she wanted you to. When we fight it’s the best kind of high, it’s electric, it’s dangerous. You and I are equals, Maria. You’re not preying on me or abusing me, you’re… flirting with me.”

“Is that was this is? Flirting?” Maria had stopped crying and wiped her face as Natasha spoke, and now she sat deathly still waiting for Natasha’s answer. 

Natasha ducked her head and briefly kissed Maria’s neck. “It’s what I want it to be.”

Maria hummed thoughtfully, and three seconds later she was straddling Natasha and looking down at her. Neither woman was entirely sure how it happened, but they also weren’t complaining.

“Is this okay?” Maria suddenly looked unsure, and Natasha found the sight adorable. 

“More than. Though you know Fury has cameras in this place, right?” 

Maria smirked down at Natasha, her confidence back. “And you know the Deputy Director has the override codes, right? Footage will all be gone within five minutes of us leaving here.”

“Damn, that’s hot. You’re also aware that the doors don’t lock and anyone can come in, right?” Natasha smirked right back at Maria, and it was clear by her expression that she really couldn’t care less about their public position. 

In response to Natasha’s question, Maria leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. Then she leaned down further and whispered in her ear “That’s what makes it so exciting. So what do you say, care to flirt?”

Grinning, Natasha trapped Maria’s leg on her right side and pushed her ribs on the opposite side, flipping her off of her. She followed the flip and mounted Maria’s back, sinking a weak rear naked choke.

Weak because she left the choke loose enough for her to nip at the back and side of Maria’s neck. Natasha hooked her legs around Maria and spread Maria’s legs-- one foot on each thigh-- causing Maria to buck her hips and growl in need.

Taking advantage of the weak choke, Maria flipped over and mounted Natasha. Though instead of the punch or arm bar that usually would have come, Natasha felt Maria’s teeth at her neck and her nails digging into her bare sides. 

Moaning, Natasha reached down and impatiently started lifting Maria’s shirt over her head. Maria broke off for long enough to rid herself of the offensive garment, but as soon as she was clear she went back to exploring Natasha’s skin with her mouth and hands. 

She kissed each carotid pulse on Natasha’s neck before moving down to her clavicles. She kissed the protruding bones and smiled against Natasha’s skin when Natasha’s hips bucked of their own accord, trying to find friction. 

Maria kept kissing and biting, and she left red lines down Natasha’s sides and stomach with her nails. She lifted Natasha’s sports bra over her head and took full advantage of the freshly exposed skin. 

Suddenly, Natasha grabbed a fistful of Maria’s hair and violently pulled her head back. Her other hand wrapped itself around Maria’s newly exposed throat and squeezed hard as she threw Maria to one side and mounted her. Releasing Maria’s hair, Natasha reached down and started tugging off Maria’s shorts. 

Maria, though her vision was starting to fade, helped Natasha get her shorts down. Too impatient to wait for them to be completely off, Natasha sunk three of her fingers into Maria as soon as her shorts were to her knees. Not expecting the sudden penetration, Maria jumped a bit in surprise, but after a second she was eagerly thrusting down against Natasha. 

She grabbed Natasha’s hand and ripped it away from her throat, causing Natasha to fall against her. Natasha, for her part, did not stop her hand’s movement, even when Maria harshly bit into her shoulder and cut into her back with her nails. 

Not one to be passive, Maria snaked her arm between them into Natasha’s waistband and started circling Natasha’s clit, moaning when Natasha used her thumb to do the same to her. Of course, Maria was already close to her orgasm and so it came as no surprise when she hit hers first. 

Clenching up, Maria hissed out a few expletives and dug her free hand into Natasha’s arm hard enough to draw blood. After a few seconds Maria became aware of Natasha’s thrusting into her hand, which had stilled its movement. 

Maria growled and suddenly and violently bucked her hips, planted her foot in Natasha’s stomach, and threw Natasha over her shoulder. She then flipped over herself and landed on top of Natasha, not at all trying to cushion her impact. Impatiently, Maria pulled Natasha’s shorts all the way down, while at the same time kicking her own completely off. 

Wasting no time now that she had total access, Maria dove her face between Natasha’s thighs and went to work. Given how worked up Natasha had already been, Maria had her falling over the edge in short order.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly given that it was Natasha, she squeezed Maria’s head between her thighs through her climax, and when the major waves had passed she shifted and locked Maria’s head and arm into a triangle choke. Maria looked up at her and grinned but decided that she was done playing fairly.

Turning her head, Maria bit harshly into the sensitive skin of Natasha’s inner thigh. Natasha winced, but through sheer force of will she tightened her choke. Maria, in turn, put more force behind her bite. 

Natasha was bleeding, but Maria’s vision was starting to go fuzzy at the edges and she knew she needed to do more. Using all of her strength, Maria shifted her shoulders and turned her face toward Natasha’s vulva. Making eye contact with Natasha, wanting to see the moment when she realized what was happening, Maria leaned forward an inch and bit down. Hard.

Crying out, Natasha released the triangle and shoved Maria’s face away from her with her foot. Natasha collapsed onto her back and Maria moved to fall next to her, vision still swimming. 

Rolling onto her side, Natasha looked at Maria. “So, Madame Deputy Director… was that flirting satisfactory?”

Humming thoughtfully, Maria drew out her response. “Well… I think you’ll have to report back for a repeat evaluation before I can make a conclusive decision, but I’ll tentatively say that your prospects look promising.”

“You know I love it when you go all managerial, right?” 

Maria arched an eyebrow and said in a serious voice, “I’ll certainly take your input into consideration.” She held the look for a few more seconds before breaking and laughing, Natasha joining her.

They then started moving and locating their pieces of clothing, which had been strewn around the mat. Almost immediately after they were dressed the door opened and Director Fury walk in. Maria rolled her eyes, because of course Fury knew what was going on-- one doesn’t get to be the spy of spies by being ignorant of the goings on aboard your ship. 

“Nick! How nice of you to stop by, what can we do for you?” Natasha emphasized his first name, seeing as how it was her self proclaimed mission to be as unprofessional as possible around the man. 

Fury heaved a long suffering sigh and looked over the two of them, eyes lingering on the bloody marks and bruises on each of their bodies. “For the sake of all of our sanities I’m not going to ask you to recount the events of the evening. Just be aware that I received a summons from a very distraught junior agent who was on camera duty tonight. He has been suitably threatened to never speak a word and all footage for the past two hours has been cleared.”

“Thank you, sir.” Maria was the essence of professionalism, but Natasha chiming in with “Yeah, thanks bro” ruined the effect.

“That being said, you need to complete forms 14E, 87A, and 36C by the end of the day today. You can also fill out 45J and 23K if you so wish. Hill, I trust you know what those forms are?”

Maria nodded. “Notification of relationship, exemption to fraternization policy, and reason for camera footage deletion. The optional forms are--”

Natasha interrupted her. “Quarters relocation and emergency contact updating.”

When both Fury and Maria looked at her in shock she just shrugged. “What? Just because I choose not to follow the regs doesn’t mean I don’t know them.”

Fury rolled his eye and glanced back at the door, looking like he was deciding whether to say something. “I shouldn’t be saying this, technically speaking, but I’m glad you both finally got your heads out of your asses. You’ve been dancing around each other for long enough for half the ship to notice.”

“Um… Thanks?” Maria looked confused as to whether that was a compliment or an insult, but Fury didn’t give any clarification and instead turned on his heel and marched out of the gym. 

“Aww, Nicky approves of our relationship.” Natasha said it jokingly and without thinking, but she immediately froze when she realized what she said.

“Is that what this is? A relationship?”

And, with a sense of deja vu, Natasha looked at Maria seriously and said “It’s what I want it to be.” Maria smiled in response.

As the weeks went on, Maria and Natasha grew closer and even went on a few dates. Wednesdays still happened, because they really were in a league of their own and needed to keep their skills up, and so did Fridays. Though while Wednesdays remained unchanged, Fridays… evolved. 

Of course, after three weeks, three traumatized junior agents, and three failed reprimands against the Black Widow and Deputy Director, Fury instituted a camera blackout from midnight to three every Friday in gym two. It really was best for everyone.


End file.
